FATE
by LadyRitsu
Summary: COMPLETE! Kaiba busted into Shizuka's room "Shizuka, take off your panties and give your virginity to me," Kaiba demanded. Wait…SAY WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh you dirty-minded person you! AWWW!J/K you were probably curious what that was all about(or you probably were expecting something juicy if you were that's ok I intentionally made you think that). Nothing to report here Just want ya ta read n' review!**

THE WEATHER ON THAT particular night in Domino City was dark and stormy. As the lighting flashed across the sky, Yugi Motou's eyes snapped wide open. He slowly got off his bed, yawned and stretched and slowly, but quietly made his way to the kitchen.

He was tiptoeing across the stairs, being extra cautious not to wake his grandfather. He came down the stairs, one staircase at a time and avoided the third case (because it creeks) and made his way to the kitchen.

He grabbed an empty glass from the cupboard and poured himself some cold water from the fridge. As he was enjoying his cold water, he heard a knock on the door.

Yugi looked incredulously at the clock on the microwave; it read that it was 1:45 am. Who could it be at THIS hour? Thought Yugi, but he opened the door nonetheless. Only to find standing before him Ishizu and Marik Ishtar.

They were both soaked to the bone, as though none of them had the time to get an umbrella or a poncho.

"Good morning, Yugi Motou," Ishizu said politely, "We both apologize for coming in at this hour, especially on such short notice."

Yugi nodded in understanding, and gestured them to come in.

"Please sit down," Yugi offered, "let me go get you some dry towels… and some hot tea"

As soon as Yugi found some towels and gave them hot tea Yugi asked, "So how's it going?" he said casually.

Marik took a sip from his tea and gave Yugi a serious face and said, "Yugi, we have a problem,"

**So what do you guys think is the news? What did the Ishtar siblings say to Yugi? Read n' Review! PWEASE!**


	2. Ch

**Hello again! Dude, I didn't mean this as a trick! I swear! Jesus, now i feel bad. But I really enjoyed your reviews! this does mean i don't suck at writing right? Anways, here's the second chapter of FATE. And like always i hope you enjoy it.**

**DIZCLAIMER: I Will Neva! I Say I Will Neva Own Yu-Gi-oh!**

! # $

THE VERY NEXT DAY right after college classes Yugi waited at Burger World for his friend to come. He sent a message early in the morning and told her he had something important to say.

Yugi sighed deeply; this was something he didn't expect to happen at all. It had been years since he last seen Marik and Ishizu Ishtar he thought everything was done and over with. But the news that the Ishtar family bore was something…something that never crossed his mind.

Why now? Why didn't it happen back then? Those were the questions Yugi asked the Ishtars who could only answer, "_The Egyptian gods work in ways we can never understand, Yugi_."

Yugi yawned, after what the Ishtar siblings told him the news, he didn't get a wink of sleep.

"Hey Yugi," said a familiar voice.

Yugi glanced up and smiled, "Hey, Anzu!"

Anzu smiled and took a seat across from Yugi, "So I heard you have some news. What's up?" she asked.

Yugi groaned, "I don't know where to begin," he said.

Anzu pursed her lips, "Well, is this about college?" she asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No, this is way bigger than college," he admitted(haha everything's way bigger than college…haha…lame)

Anzu was taken aback, "Oh, o.k."

Yugi sighed again and said, "Alright, just-just bear with me ok?"

Anzu nodded then Yugi tried his best to tell Anzu what was going on.

After he was done, Anzu was speechless, "Oh, my god! Oh. My. God!" She began, she placed her hand over her mouth in shock, "But-but…" she leaned closer to Yugi and whispered, "_And does you-know-who KNOW about this?"_

Yugi shrugged, "Marik says he's not sure."

Anzu was still in shock, "This is-this is just unbelievable! If he heard about this…he would flip!" Anzu said.

Yugi nodded, "Which is why it's best we don't tell him."

"But he's gonna figure it out somehow," Anzu said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually kind of glad I told someone, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone until Ishizu was sure," Yugi said.

Anzu looked away blushing, "Really?" she asked then she looked at Yugi, "And-and you chose to tell ME?"

Yugi smiled, "Yeah, Anzu I trust you very much,"

"HEY YUG! ANZU! WHAT ARE YA DOIN' HERE?!"

Yugi and both Anzu jumped, Jonouchi stood before them and pretended to frown, "Are you guys trying to hang out without me?"

Oh great Ra, they weren't expecting Jonouchi to be here! Crap…this could ruin everything.

Both Yugi and Anzu shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Jonouchi didn't notice the awkward atmosphere and sat down next to Anzu.

"You guys have some very serious faces," he noted, "What were ya talkin' about?"

"N-Nothing!" Anzu piped.

"Yeah, we were just-just talking about normal stuff-you know-like-like…stuff." Yugi said lamely.

"Oh…ok…den," he said.

Jonouchi went to order a burger. Yugi and Anzu were usually quiet, they couldn't tell Jonouchi. They WANTED to tell him, Jonouchi was very trustworthy and he wouldn't tell a soul if you asked him to. But THEY didn't KNOW how he'll react to the news.

Great Ra the Ishtars are causing a whole lotta problems again….

**So again, tell me what you guys think! reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Oh yea also please check out my other fanfic A Girl's Intuition and tell me what you think of it as well! take care ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my fellow amigas/amigos! Thank you to all who reviewed! Lover's Rebirth(cool name), SweetPearl, Magdalene Thorne( doesn't that sound like a real name to anyone else? still a cool name though) and of course to Atem-Fan4eva! Thank you all so much! As promised, another chapter of FATE!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Once upon a time there lived a a young woman named LadyRisu who did not own Yu-gi-oh!**

**Me: Aww really that sucks! no...wait...that's cool.**

! #$

SETO KAIBA WAS ABOUT to flip. Everything that his _STUPID_ secretary was doing was unorganized and had errors. This was the second error he found in the documents. That fool, he was going to get what he deserves.

Kaiba was about to call in his secretary when his secretary called in. "Mr. Kaiba, a Ishizu Ishtar is here to see you, sir." He said.

Kaiba groaned, great, just what he needed, a nut job to make his day…

Kaiba rubbed his temples and said rather calmly, "Bring her in,"

The door opened and in came in Ishizu with her usual traditional Egyptian attire. She bowed and said, "Good evening, Mr. Kaiba I am glad you took your time to let me speak with you,"

Kaiba was unfazed by her mannerism, "What do you want? I thought all your 'fate of the Egyptian gods' thing was over. Why don't you go off and talk about your magic nonsense to someone who gives a crap?"

If there was a word to describe Ishizu it would probably be patient, brave, stupid or insane because no one would stay and talk to Kaiba, especially since he is in such a bad mood. But it was Ishizu job she had to get through to him.

"I am afraid I cannot leave, Mr. Kaiba," she said, "And yes, you are right, helping the pharaoh move on to the next life and saving the world is indeed over. However, there have been some certain circumstances in which…it should require your upmost attention."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Let me guess," he said bitterly, "You're going to show me one of your cheap magic tricks again,"

Ishizu smiled, "No, Mr. Kaiba, I will not demonstrate to you anything. However, I will ask you this; have you been getting any sleep, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

Kaiba's eyes widen in shock, wh-what does she know about him getting any sleep? What does his sleep have _ANYTHING_ to do with her?

Kaiba wasn't going to let this insane woman get to him. He narrowed his eyes, "I don't see why my slumber time has anything to do with you, unless of course, you're trying to sell me a Tempur-Pedic mattress, which I highly doubt."

As he anticipated, the silly smile on Ishizu's face came off. He smirked.

"Mr. Kaiba," she said in a soft warning tone, "If you do not seek help, the situation will get much worse. Very worse indeed."

Kaiba sighed deeply, "Of course it will," he said sarcastically.

"I have warned you, Mr. Kaiba. I just hope that you seek my help before it is too late." Ishizu bowed again and left Kaiba's office.

_Crap_, Kaiba thought, _how did SHE know?_ How in the world could she possibly know? Kaiba got up and began to pace back and forth in his office. Unless…unless SHE was SPYING on him! Yes, that is the ONLY explanation as to why she knew about his lack of rest! That woman was much crazier than he thought.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks and sat on _his_ chair again.

But there was one thing he will admit she was right about though; he did needed help, and certainly not from her.

**Well... what do you guys think? Haha! Kaiba's so funny he should be a comedian! For SATIRE! JESUS CHRIST THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO SHORT! I'M SORRY LOVER'S REBIRTH! I'VE FAILED YOU! AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO WANTED MY LAZY BUTT TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER! CRAAAAAPPP! As always, Read 'n review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOOD MORNING STARSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO! THank you all who review and sends me PI's and stuff. That's really cool to get to hear (or rather read) your opinions and more importantly getting to know you guys a bit. Truly, truly appreciate it! and also adding my story as your favorites! Anyways, here is another chapter of FATE I hope this one is a bit longer(man i'm HORRIBLE in making chapters longer but i'm trying! i really am!) Please tell me what you think. Also i would like to let ya'll know that throughout these chapters I have been leaving a couple of hints of what is going on(rather lame ones i might add so don't get to excited) I want to see if you guys can guees what they are! SALUDOS A MI GENTE!(greetings to my people)**

**DIZCLAIMER: (me impersonating as Dartz form Yugioh abridged)Naw man i could neva own Yu-Gay-oh!**

! ##$

SHIZUKA KAWAI HAD ALWAYS been told she had a guardian angel. Even before her mother knew she was pregnant of her, she had a dream.

_"It was such a beautiful dream,"_ her mother had told her, _"Before me was a small, newborn baby peacefully sleeping in a bundle of blankets. Then she began to glow in this bright blue light, and then the baby turned into a beautiful, young lady, who resembled you. She smiled at me and said, "Are you ready for this?" And she disappeared. Then I woke up on that morning. I had a doctor's appointment and-guess what? The doctor told me I was pregnant! Your angel came to me, Shizuka, and told me I was having you."_

Shizuka frowned, _Don't, _She told herself mentally, _stop, don't THINK about her. Don't even mention her at all!_

It had been two weeks since her mother had passed away due to a heart attack. And god, did she miss her so badly. Shizuka was now living with her older brother Jonouchi Katsuya, who now works full time to support the family they have left.

Right now, Shizuka was getting ready for school. She wished that her guardian angel could make some kind of miracle so that she can stay at home. But as always, her guardian angel never responded.

So the young girl headed out the door and locked the door (Jonouchi had already left for work). And she began to mindlessly head for school.

Shizuka had no idea she was almost at school nor she had no idea that Mokuba Kaiba was running after her to greet her.

"Shizuka! SHIZUKA!" Mokuba greeted, the girl looked up startled, "Oh, good morning, Mokuba," She bowed.

Mokuba frowned, "Aw, come on, Shizuka! I told you already, you don't have to be so formal with me! I thought we were friends!" he made a pouty face at her.

Shizuka laughed, "Yea, Mokuba, we ARE friends! It's just…it's just I don't know I feel like you're my sempai for some reason,"

"Shizuka, we're the SAME age. Is it just because I'm older than you by a few months or because I am the VP of Kaibacorp?" he asked.

She laughed again, leave it to Mokuba to raise her spirits, "Possibly both," she said.

Mokuba smiled.

Then the two sophomores( would they be called sophomores in their second year in high school?) began to talk about homework and stuff they were going to do on the weekend.

LATERS…

Shizuka sighed as she glanced up at the grey sky. She forgot to bring an umbrella. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't call her brother; it would cause him to get off of work. She also didn't want to call his friends, although she got along well with everyone, it still felt weird to her to ask them for favors or even call them her 'friends'.

"Maybe I could just wait till the storm goes away," she said to herself.

"Shizuka!"

Shizuka turned and saw Mokuba in his limousine pulling up in front of her. "Do you need a lift?" he asked.

Shizuka hesitated, "No, its ok. I can-I can wait till the storm goes," She said.

"But I insist! Come on, get in!" He got out and opened the door for her. Shizuka didn't want to be rude, so she smiled and said, "Thank you, Mokuba,"

Mokuba smiled as he helped her in the limousine. Once she got in, Shizuka almost screamed in surprise, but she bit her tongue, Across from where Mokuba and she were sitting, sat Seto Kaiba himself.

Shizuka bowed awkwardly at Kaiba and said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for giving me a lift."

Kaiba didn't say anything; he only narrowed his eyes at her. The girl stared at her clenched hands.

Mokuba noticed the tense atmosphere, "So, Shizuka, did you get that assignment Mrs. Tanaka wanted us to do?"

Shizuka looked up from her hands, "Uh, yeah I think so, I think she said she wanted us to write a persuasive paper using satire. She also said we can use book, internet or magazine articles as a guide."

Mokuba groaned, "God, I HATE writing. Give me a reading assignment any day, I'll do that gladly!"

Mokuba glanced at his brother, who was unusually tense today, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kaiba shook his head, "Nothing, just some nut job came at my office today. Plus I fired the secretary, he's an idiot," he said.

Mokuba shook his head then his eyes lighten up, "Hey Seto, can Shizuka come over our place tonight? So that we can help each other with our homework?"

Shizuka shook her head, "No, I couldn't. I need to get home, my brother will be worried."

"Then call him," Mokuba said, "Do you need my phone?"

Shizuka shook her head. She knew what Mokuba was trying to do. He was trying to reach out to her and console her during her time of loss. Mokuba was worried about her; he wanted to reach out to her as a friend. But he didn't know that Shizuka already considered him as a friend already.

Kaiba noticed that Mokuba wanted to have Shizuka at their place badly. He didn't understand why, he knew Mokuba could do the assignment well all by himself without Shizuka's help.

He saw the girl shook her head again, "No, Mokuba," the driver had arrived at Shizuka's apartment complex. The driver opened the door, before Shizuka could get out, she placed her hand on Mokuba's wrist smiled and said, "But thank-you," she bowed to Kaiba and got off the vehicle.

Mokuba stared sadly at his wrist Shizuka touched.

"Why do you want that girl over at our place so badly? You can do all your homework with no one's help," Kaiba said.

"Because two weeks ago, Shizuka's mom passed away." He explained.

Kaiba shrugged, "People come and go…you know that, Mokuba." Kaiba said referring to their parents.

"Yeah, but with Jonouchi working full time, and with her having no friends at all at school-I'm worried about her, Seto. Unlike me, she has no one." Mokuba said.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "She has no friends?" this shocked Kaiba, he would naturally assume that Shizuka would have tons of friends and admirers.

"Well, she gets along with everyone just fine. She's top in our class(after me of course) but no one wants to get near her, because of her brother Jonouchi Katsuya's reputation,"

Kaiba turned to his window. "I see," he said, "And you're afraid she might do something…dangerous?" he phrased his words carefully.

Mokuba nodded, "Part of the reason, and…because…I like Shizuka, Seto. I like Shizuka as a friend. I feel like Shizuka could be my first best friend." He said.

Kaiba sighed; this was a first, Mokuba caring for someone other than Kaiba. He didn't want to picture Mokuba's sad face when he no longer sees Shizuka walking to school. He already couldn't stand to see Mokuba's miserable face now that Shizuka gently refused to go to their home.

"She won't" Kaiba found himself saying.

Mokuba looked up, "What?" he asked.

"She won't do anything dangerous," Kaiba repeated.

Mokuba didn't seem satisfied with his brother's answer, another first, since he never questioned his brother. "How do you know?"

"First, because she IS that mutt's sister, she is as stubborn as her brother," Kaiba explained, "Second, and most important reason, she DARED to speak against me, remember Battle City? If she's brave enough to speak up to me, then she must be stronger than she looks,"

Mokuba nodded, and smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

Kaiba gave his little brother his famous smirk, "Of course I'm right," he said.

"But what should I do to show her that I'm supporting her? That she can count on me with whatever she needs?" he asked.

Kaiba thought for a moment, that was a very good question indeed. Kaiba has never cared for anyone else other than Mokuba.

"I think she already knows that you are looking out for her," Kaiba said slowly, "She probably doesn't want to be a burden for people. But I do think she already considers you as a friend. And if she ever does need help, she will come to you, Mokuba,"

Mokuba thought about his brother's words for a moment, and then he looked up and smiled.

**Jebuschrist! that was awfully mature of Kaiba to say somethin' deep like dat. Real Deep man, Real deep. I promise i won't keep you guys in suspense much longer just please bear with me. And as always Read n' Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HaLoa! peoples! How is everyone today? I hope you're doing good cuz there's another chapter! FINALLY we're starting to reach towards the CLIMAX!WOOHOO! Applaud! please Applaud everyone! YAY! As always i appreciate your comments and opinions. **

**DIZCLAIMER: Jeff Foxworthy: Alright, LadyRitsu...you know have 0 dollars and 0 cents. You have two choices...you can either go ahead and answer the Million Dollar Question and win a million dollars. Or...you can just quit now and leave with what you have. So what will it be LadyRistu?**

**Me:(hesitates)uh...**

**Audience gives encouragement...**

**Me: uh...hmmm...Mr. Foxworthy...i think i'm going with what i have.**

**FoxWorthy: You're going to leave with what you have? Ok, do you want to see the subject of the Million Dollar Question?**

**Me: Ok sure.**

**Foxworthy: Alright...the subject to the MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION IS...?!**

**Screen shows...MATH LadyRistu Gasps**

**Foxworthy: Now, LadyRistu do you want to see the question to the MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION?**

**Me: Oh god! i so glad i didn't answer the question i Suck at math. Uh yea sure let's see it.**

**Foxworthy: the question to the million dollar question is...?!**

**2+2**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Foxworhty: LadyRistu, go ahead and look into that camera and say what you promised to say in the begining of the show...**

**Me: Hello everyone my name is LadyRitsu and I am not smarter than a fifth grader. Plus I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

$#%$%

SHIZUKA FELT REALLY BAD not accepting Mokuba's offer to study at his place. But Shizuka had very a valid reasons she couldn't go.

Her main reason was she was very sleepy, which puzzled her because she would always get plenty of rest as possible.

Maybe she can go to his house tomorrow, Shizuka thought. She entered her room placed her school bag on her desk and went to lie on her bed. And sure enough, she immediately went into a deep sleep.

Shizuka had a funny dream again.

She was sitting on in front of a girl or a woman she couldn't tell she could only see her figure because the girl( Shizuka assumed she was a girl) sitting before her was surrounded in a bright blue light.

Shizuka smiled as the girl approached, the girl sat before Shizuka on the floor and said, "_Hello me, how are you today?"_

Shizuka laughed, no matter how many times they say it, always got to Shizuka. The first time they met, Shizuka had asked the glowing girl who she was, the girl hesitated for a moment, as though she wasn't sure how to answer the question after a few seconds of silence, the girl said, "_I think I am you, and you are me," _they have been greeting each other since then.

"Oh, hello me, I am going fine and how am I doing?" Shizuka said.

Shizuka couldn't tell if the girl smiled at their lame joke but she assumed she did, "_Oh me, I am doing just fine,"_

They both laughed. It's strange though, even though Shizuka knew she was asleep she somehow felt that their conversations were _real_ and that the girl before her could be real and not herself as she says.

Shizuka suddenly felt her other Shizuka tense (that is what she calls the glowing girl), "What's wrong Shizuka?" Shizuka asked her other self.

"_Shizuka, it's almost time,"_ she said.

Shizuka nodded in understanding, "Already? It feels too soon," Shizuka admitted. Shizuka had no idea what the other girl was looking for. When she asked, the other Shizuka admitted that she had no idea, but she needed to find it. Though she always kept saying, "_But soon, though we have to look for it soon,"_

The other Shizuka nodded, "_yes, we have to find that thing as soon as possible. You will help me, Shizuka?"_

"Of course I will! D-do you want to look right now?"

The other Shizuka shook her head, "_No, we will start looking after our brother goes to sleep, I will need you the whole night," _the girl answered.

"Yes, I understand," Shizuka said, "So I'll see you later then?"

The other girl nodded, "_Yes, see you later, Shizuka_!"

And then Shizuka woke up.

LATERS…

Shizuka woke up with just enough time to make dinner; she secretly couldn't wait for her little adventure to start even though it was all in her head. Maybe with this activity it might get her mind off things, like…the loss of her mother.

Shizuka was setting the table when her brother arrived, "Hey, somethin' smells good!" said Jonouchi

Shizuka smiled and went to hug her brother, "Hello Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi smiled and he headed towards the table and sat down, followed closely by his little sister. They ate together and talked about things like work, school, dual monsters and other things. After that, Shizuka went to her room to do her homework, while her older brother went to his room to sleep.

S…

_"Shizuka! You're here!" _the glowing girl greeted.

"So where do we start?" Shizuka asked.

The other Shizuka pointed to a hallway that Shizuka never noticed before, "_We go through there…" _she said.

Shizuka let the glowing girl lead the way, when Shizuka entered the hallways she noticed it was full of huge mahogany doors on both sides to the walls.

"_You must open each and every door." _The other Shizuka said, "_I would help you if I could, but…sadly…I can't even touch the doors." _ The other Shizuka lifted her hand and placed it on the doorknob but her hand went straight through, proving her point.

"It's alright, I don't mind helping a friend…or myself," she said smiling adding their lame joke to show to the other girl that she was alright with it.

The other Shizuka smiled.

E…

Jonouchi was getting up just to get a drink of water he was heading toward the kitchen, he suddenly saw his little sister walking in the living room.

"Shizuka?" Jonouchi called, "Are you thirsty too? Do you want me to…?"

But then he noticed something was wrong, his sister did not answer him, she only opened the door to their broom closet, then closed it and headed toward the his bedroom door and also opened it and closed it.

"Shi-Shizuka?" Jonouchi tried again, "Sis, are-are you alright…?"

But again, his sister didn't answer him, but only kept opening and closing the doors…as though she…she was looking for something.

E…

"_I feel it, Shizuka!_" the other Shizuka cried excitedly,

"We are?! That's great!" Shizuka said and opened another door. Nothing…almost all the door she had opened had nothing in it. Which was strange…what WERE they looking for?

"_Well, it feels like we're near…but… at the same time…it feels…so far away."_ The girl admitted.

"Don't worry, Shizuka! We'll find whatever it is you're looking for!" Shizuka encouraged her friend.

E…

" Oh no!" Jonouchi gasped in horror as he ran towards his sister he placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"She's sleepwalkin'…" Jonouchi whispered to himself. For that past few days Jonouchi had heard his sister talk in her sleep, he couldn't understand what she was saying but she was talking alright.

At first, Jonouchi was a little concern but on night he heard her laughing in her sleep. He remembered chuckling to himself and said, "She must be dreamin' with da angels,"

But now…she was sleepwalking, although Jonouchi had no idea how bad sleepwalking is he knew he had to be very worried.

"Come on, Shizuka," Jonouchi whispered in his sister's ear, "Let's get ya to bed," and he gently guided Shizuka to her bedroom.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. They were being watched by none other than Marik Ishtar.

As he saw Jonouchi guiding his sleepwalking sister to her room, Marik took out his cell phone and speed-dialed someone. When the person answered Malik said

"You were right,"

_"Really? What is she doing?"_ the voice of Ishizu Ishtar came through.

"She's sleepwalking," Malik said.

_"I see, then the time is almost near. We must get everything prepared,"_

Malik nodded, "Then I shall keep watching the girl," he said.

"_No, that's won't be necessary as long as Jonouchi is with her, we will not need to worry. But soon you must be there to explain everything to her," _Ishizu explained.

Malik nodded in understanding, "I see," he said then he hung up.

He looked back once inside to the now empty living room and left.

**SWEETLES! now we are soon going to reach the climax! I'm surprised no one has asked me or tried to guess the clues i put in each chapter...anyways pwease Read n' Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN! Thanks to all who review and stuff and sending me PM's! I'm sorry for not updating and stuff. But now since i'm at it, i must inform you all that i may be updating FATE a little late because of the stuff i have to do like study and stuff(haha study). I'm sorry for all of that. **

**DIZCLAIMER: SOLD! all sole rights of Yu-gi-oh now belongs to a gentleman named KAZUKI TAKAHASHI!**

**Me: DAMN! i was close...**

_"Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

_I just know there's no escape_

_Now once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run,_

_Have to stare it in the eye_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_[...]_

_It's all around_

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world..."_

__Within Temptation, "Stand My Ground"

! $#$#

FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS, Seto Kaiba has been trying to get some sleep. Every time his eyelids threaten to close the voice will come.

_"Remember…"_

Kaiba's eyes snapped wide open. Damn, that voice. Kaiba glanced around his room, he groaned. He found himself no longer in his mansion anymore, he was no longer in his dimension, and he was now…living in his nightmares.

He was lying in the middle of a long, dark corridor with so many doors, so many doors he couldn't see the end.

_"Remember…"_

The voice called again, and Kaiba immediately got up and started to open and close doors immediately as though his life depended on it. He couldn't stop; no matter how many times he willed his body to stop he couldn't do it.

For once in his life, Kaiba had no control. And that is what scared Kaiba the most. Yes, Kaiba was scared, for the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba was afraid.

What the hell was he looking for? He didn't know. Why was he looking for something in the first place? He didn't know. But he knew he had to find it…he had to find it fast.

He felt like he was losing his breath the more he kept finding empty rooms. Why? Why couldn't he FIND it? He was losing time…he was losing time, time he had no control of.

_"Remember…"_

Kaiba felt something cold run up the back of his neck, making him shiver. Not now, Kaiba thought, he needed more time! He looked at the other end of the unlit corridor he saw a breeze slowly picking up.

"_Crap!" _Kaiba thought. He shielded his eyes with his arms as he saw the breeze pick up into a gust full of wind.

"_REMEMBER MY LAST…SETO KAIBA!" _the voice roared.

Kaiba's eyes snapped wide open as he immediately sat up in his bed. Kaiba had to take several deep breaths to catch his breath. The hurricane felt so REAL, it ACTUALLY took his breath. Kaiba glanced at his alarm clock on his nightstand; it read 3:53 am.

Kaiba ran his hand through his hair. He suddenly remembered Ishizu's words the last time he saw her.

"…_If you do not seek help, the situation will get much worse. Very worse indeed."_

Has the situation gotten worse? First, he couldn't sleep, and now he was losing respiration. He glanced at his nightstand again, and in frustration he angrily swung his arm throwing every sleeping pills, oatmeal, a once warm glass of milk to the floor.

Damn, the was PISSSING him off. He wanted to sleep so badly. Why wasn't he getting any? He tried every stupid remedy to gain some sleep! He tried oatmeal, drank warm milk, and he even ATE FREAKING baked POTATOE to get his rest! And tonight, (or yesterday since it's the next day already) he took some sleeping pills.

"_…If you do not seek help, the situation will get much worse. Very worse indeed."_

To hell with Ishizu! What the hell did she knew about his lack of sleep? If that-if that DELUSIONAL woman claims that she can help him…fine. Kaiba will hear what she had to say…but if she ends up saying something about "will of the Egyptian gods" he will strangle her.

Kaiba didn't really care about what Ishizu thinks; he just wanted to get some sleep. He already felt like his body was at its limit.

Kaiba gave a deep sigh and laid on his bed again and for the rest of that night(morning I must say) he just stared at the ceiling.

"_Can a man be chained?_

_Can a man be free?_

_through some sad winters until the end comes swift._

_For i will return(for i will return)_

_I don't wan this to stay in your heart(stay in your heart)_

_But the grandeur its straind for (live on)_

_But i gave a Viking's word"_

__Leaves' Eyes, "Viking's Word"

**so about the oatmeal and baked potato it's REAL remedies to make people go to sleep. I learned this all in Psychology class so i'm not making this up. about the music, yea i'm fully aware that i am not suppose to use songs but is it ok NOT to use the entire song?(someone please tell me) these music (in my opinion) help understand the situation of the plot leading to the climax, plus it also kinda gives hints. if i get reported for this...all i'm going to say is "gaahhh," i won't fight back, and i won't protest. but i will want you to read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**GREETINGS MY FAIR PEOPLE! How art thou? sorry for taking a while for uploading a new chapter. I had a hard time coming up with this chapter. there was so many ideas i couldn't decide which one. but then i just ended up writing with the flow. Plus i had to to non important stuff(like studying...for ! college...haha study!) so as always i hope you enjoy this chapter. which i hope is the LONGEST chapter i've written(typed) so far. **

**So here's a new chaper for FATE. Enjoy.**

**DIZCLAMER: I am not Kazuki Takahashi so i do not own yugioh.**

! # $3

SHIZUKA WOKE UP THE NEXT morning feeling extremely sleepy. She couldn't understand why, she had slept soundly last night. She walked in to the kitchen to find her brother making breakfast, "Morning, Jonouchi!" Shizuka said.

Her brother smiled, "Mornin' sis..." he looked at her carefully then said quite slowly, "did…ya sleep alright?"

Shizuka nodded, "Yes, I did, Jon" she replied, "and you?"

Jonouchi nodded, "Yeah, I got me some snooze,"

"Are you working later on, or is this your day off?" Shizuka asked serving herself some breakfast her brother made.

"It's ma day off," he said, he drank his orange juice slowly watching his sister over the rim of his glass. Then he set his glass down and asked, "Shizuka, is there…somethin' botherin' ya?"

Shizuka looked up in surprise, other than missing her mom, no she was fine. Why was he asking that? Oh god, Shizuka thought, she didn't want to know that her brother found out that she doesn't have any friends. He'll be worried sick, then he'll fell guilty since he'll think it's all his fault(which it kinda is).

But Shizuka didn't want him to worry about her, in truth; she really didn't need that many friends. Mokuba seemed to be enough for her; Jonouchi is enough for her, and his friends.

"No," she answered truthfully, "Why?"

Jonouchi sighed deeply, "It's just dat… I feel like I haven't been with you as much as I can. Ever since ma died, I feel like I haven't been dere for ya, ya know? You're probably still grievin' for her and who knows…you might be…affected…_mentally and physically,_" he said.

Shizuka smiled at her brother, "Silly Jonouchi! I'm fine!" she got up and gave her brother a tight hug, "Yes, I do miss mom, but that's normal, right? Besides, even if there was something wrong, you know you'll be the first on to know."

Jonouchi smiled as his sister sat down. Shizuka finished her breakfast, picked up her dish and glass of orange juice. She went up to her brother and kissed him on his forehead, "I love you, Jonouchi" she said and left the house.

Jonouchi, stared at his glass, his sister…his poor sister wasn't well. She didn't know it, but he can tell. Jonouchi remembered vaguely from school that sleepwalking was some sort of sleeping disorder. If ONLY he could remember the cause and remember how to deal with it. Damn, Jonouchi never thought he'd saw it, but he needed to do some research…

LATERS…

SETO KAIBA WAS OUT of it. He found himself sleeping with his eyes open several times today (it scared the crap out of his employees "Mr. Kaiba… about the …AAAHH!). He drank about three to four cups of coffee already; his hands were trembling, so he couldn't type his normal speed. His mind went blank several times, so he couldn't make important decisions or make international phone calls he scheduled today. He even found himself not speaking well either, for example, today in a meeting on of his employees had mentioned, "Our stock market went up 40% last month…"

And Kaiba responded rather angrily, "Our Scott smacked up 40 last moth?! You are all complete!(he meant to say imbeciles)."

Oh great Ra, how it pissed him off.

He had called Ishizu earlier and demanded that she come over. It annoyed him greatly for he could hear her smiling over the phone, when she said, "_Yes, Mr. Kaiba I will be there promptly at four_," she had said.

So there he was waiting (rather impatiently I might add) for Ishizu. When Ishizu finally arrived, Kaiba glared at her, as though it was here fault that she exists.

"Mr. Kaiba," she bowed, "We meet again,"

Kaiba rolled his eyes; of course they met again because HE effing called her to come!

"Alright, Ishizu, I am not here to hear your stupid lecture about 'will of the Egyptian gods' thing just get straight to the point. _Why am I not getting any sleep_?"

Ishizu closed her eyes, Oh god no, Kaiba thought, she was going to do some kind of great, mysterious, mystical crap. Oh god, now he was starting to regret calling Ishizu over.

"The answer lies only in which the problem has begun," she said.

Kaiba slammed his hands on his desk, "I did not ask you to give me an answer you read from a fortune cookie at some cheap Chinese restaurant! I want a direct response! WHY AM I NOT GETTING ANY SLEEP?!"

Ishizu glared at him, "But I am giving you the answer, Mr. Kaiba." She said, "You must go back to where the problem began…which will be your origin…_your history." _

Kaiba rolled took a deep breath, he really, REALLY wanted to strangle this woman.

"_Give me a god damn straight answer for ONCE, Ishizu,"_ Kaiba said in his iciest tone through his clenched teeth.

Ishizu was taken aback; he really wasn't getting it, wasn't he? The answer was so simple, Ishizu wished Kaiba's ego wasn't so big so that he could see it. She had no choice, she has to explain everything to him. Maybe that will get him to understand what she was saying.

"The answer lies within Shizuka Kawai," Ishizu began.

Kaiba glared at her, "What does that mutt's sister have ANYTHING to do with my SLEEP?"

Ishizu tried to explain, but Kaiba had had enough, "Leave, you're starting to piss me off," he said.

Ishizu was surprised, what the hell? He wanted an explanation; she was giving it to him. Now he was kicking her out?

"Mr. Kaiba, I AM giving you the answer that you seek," she insisted.

Kaiba laughed, "Please, the only thing you've been giving me is one of your lame interpretations of a kung fu master!( drums: ba dum tsss!) I had enough of you; get out of my office before I call security!"

Ishizu stared at him in disbelief, but she took a deep breath and said in an eerily calm voice, "Fine, Mr. Kaiba, I shall leave. But I have already told you the answer to your problems. Just know that I shall still offer help when you need it. I am at your service." She bowed and left.

LATERS…

MOKUBA WAS EXCITED his friend, Shizuka had decided to come over to his place. They had arrived to the Kaiba mansion a few moments ago and they were already rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

They were trying their hands at satire, and they realized at the very moment, satire wasn't very easy to write. And they were making pretty lame satirical points (ah, Literature).

Shizuka couldn't believe her brother had actually let her come over at the Kaiba's. But on one unfortunate condition…

FLASHBACK…

Shizuka: hello jon,

Jonouchi: _Hey sis, what's up?_

Shizuka: I was wondering if it's ok that I go to Mokuba's house?

Jonouchi:_ Wait…MOKUBA invited ya, right? _

Shizuka: Yes

Jonouchi: _Not Kaiba-the OLDER KAIBA right?_

Shizuka: No

Jonouchi: (sighs) _alright sis, you can go to Mokuba's place. As long as you don' go near his douche of a brother. But promise me one thing…_

Shizuka: sure, what is it?

Jonouchi: _If the OLDER Kaiba says, or does anythin' mean to ya, kick him REAL hard in da groin. Call me, den call da cops-no wait, DON'T call da coppers they might get in cahoots with Kaiba. If I don' come…call Tristan. _

END OF FLASHBACK…

So Shizuka obeyed her brother. But soon both youths find out that it was getting late. Shizuka was about to call her brother, when a servant came into Mokuba's room. Through Mokuba's window lighting flash, thunder rumbled.

"Master Mokuba" he bowed, "Master Kaiba has asked me to tell you that Miss Shizuka must leave immediately,"

Mokuba was surprised, "Why would he say that?" he asked.

"The news has reported another severe thunderstorm," he replied. Both Mokuba and Shizuka turned to the window. They didn't notice the weather.

"Why can't Shizuka stay overnight?" he turned to Shizuka, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Well, I don't want to be a bother…" she began.

"I am afraid I am not the one to make choices sir, you must ask Master Kaiba himself," the servant replied.

Then Mokuba stood up, "Then I'll go and ask him.

"But Mokuba…" Shizuka began, but Mokuba didn't hear her, he was already out of the room.

A few moments later, Mokuba came back into his room smiling ear to ear, "Seto says you can stay!" he said cheerfully, "As long as your brother's ok with it though," he added.

Shizuka although she didn't want to stay at first couldn't help but to smile, she had never spent the night at a friend's house before.

She too, smiled ear to ear, "That's great, Mokuba!" then she admitted, "I've never stayed at a friend's place before,"

Mokuba smiled at her, "I've never invited a friend to spent the night either," he admitted

LATERS…

KAIBA HAD DECIDED to use another remedy to get sleep, by NOT going to sleep. It has been researched that people having trouble sleeping should just try staying up as long as they can until sleep naturally comes. Kaiba had decided to do that.

Kaiba was in his room, sitting in his king size bed, reading a book, trying to stay awake as much as possible. He felt his eyes start to drop; as he was turning to the next page of the book. something caught the attention from the corner of his eye.

Then…something he heard made him alert.

He turned off his lamp and quietly got off his bed and crept silently to his door. He opened the door really slowly, being careful as to not make much noise.

What he saw surprised him. It was Shizuka walking along the hallways...

"_Ankomst, ankonst gi meg havn_

_Ankomst, ankonst apne din favn_

_la dine sorger hvile i havet_

_Et sted mellom nord og sor..."_

__Leave' Eyes, "Ankomst"

** OOOH! what do ya'll think wil happen next? anyways,i'm thinking about writing another story. basically my version of the princess and the frog, but of course using the characters from yu-gi-oh. if anyone's interested please send me a PM and i'll type the first chapter for you and from there you tell me whether i should post the chapter or not. about the last part, in case your wondering what it means, the translation is ( i am not sure if it's right) "Arrival, arrival give me a harbour. arrival, arrival open your arms. let your sorrows rest at sea somewhere between north and south" yes these lyrics does go with this chapter and i feel like it goes well about what is going on between Kaiba and SHizuka. so send me a message if your interested of the Princess and the frog thing. and of course...READ N' REVIEW! THANKIES**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAZZUP?! hello everyone! i would like for you guys to met one of the persons who enjoyed my stories first and inspired me to write on ! My ADORABLE little sister Ingy-chan!**

**Ingy-chan:hey peoples who are reading this thanks for reading a story my sister wrote :3**

**Me: Aww! isn't she adorable! i loves her**

**Ingy-chan: ...(ignore)ok i hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**Me: wanna help me do a disclaimer?**

**Ingy-chan: ok er LadyRitsu doesn't own Yugioh please support the official release **

#$4

JONOUCHI KATSUYA FELT GUILTY. How could he have been so irresponsible? He let his precious little sister spend the night at his enemy's house, while his sister had a sleeping disorder! Oh Great Ra! How could he have been so stupid?!

Jonouchi was expecting Kaiba to bust down Jonouchi's front door any minute now, and drop off Shizuka and tell him that she is no longer allowed to be near his brother or come to his place. That could break Shizuka's heart, to no longer being friends with Mokuba, one of her friends from school.

Or even worse!

What if Kaiba caught Shizuka sleepwalking he would be evil enough to drop her off into an asylum! That sadistic bastard was capable of doing that! No…he's sister…not his dear sister!

Jonouchi took a deep breath. He told himself to calm down, if there was anyone who could stop Kaiba it would be Mokuba. Yes! Mokuba could convince Kaiba not to send his sister to the asylum. ( in case you are all wondering no, I don't think anyone can be sent to an asylum just because they sleepwalk. This is just Jonouchi being very paranoid and overprotective).

Oh god, oh god he was so worried.

Jonouchi couldn't take it; he grabbed his keys and headed out the door…

MEANWHILE…

KAIBA WAS WATCHING Shizuka down the hallways she wasn't tiptoeing, so she obviously wasn't planning to steal or anything. But she was indeed doing something very peculiar…she was opening and closing doors.

"What…the hell is she…?" Kaiba whispered to himself.

It was very strange seeing her like this, her eyes were wide open, and she never blinked. Her face showing no expression. Kaiba couldn't believe it, Shizuka was sleepwalking and he thought he had trouble sleeping.

MEANWHILE…

"_SHIZUKA I CAN FEEL it we're getting close!" _the other Shizuka said.

Shizuka smiled, "Really?!" Shizuka ran towards the next door and peered inside…nothing.

Then she went to the next and the next.

"Can you tell which door it is?" Shizuka asked.

The glowing girl paused, "_No, I cannot but I feel like he's near…so near…"_

This comment made Shizuka stop in her tracks, he? She said he, so they were looking for _someone_ not _something_?

"He?" Shizuka repeated, "Are we looking for someone then?" she turned to the other Shizuka.

The other Shizuka only turned and said nothing.

MEANWHILE….

KAIBA WAS RELUCTANT to touch her, he wasn't sure what would happen if he tried to wake her up or tried to send her back to her room. But he wanted to do something though, Shizuka was freaking him out. Her sleepwalking was freaking him out.

He watched her paused at a door, as though someone had told her to stop. Then he watched her turn her head into another direction…almost like…she was SPEAKING to someone.

Then she turned to the door she wanted to open then she opened it and closed it and went on to the next door.

"Shizuka…" Kaiba whispered.

But she walked passed him and opened another door.

"Shizuka," Kaiba tried again.

MEANWHILE…

"_IT'S NEAR! IT'S NEAR!" _the other Shizuka said excitedly_._

Shizuka was confused, it? She thought they had been looking for a he. What is going on? What are they LOOKING for?

But Shizuka continued to open doors, but the one she opened this time had a huge dark room with something glowing at the far end of it.

The other Shizuka had already entered the room, "_this is it…" _Shizuka heard her whisper.

As they approached the glowing item, Shizuka realized that the item was not glowing, it was glistening. The item was huge it filled the entire wall, and it was made of entirely of gold. Shizuka saw that it was split between two sides, right and left. But it wasn't the sizes or the gold that struck Shizuka the most it was carved in high relief was to what looked like to be hieroglyphics and drawings of dual monsters.(I suck at describing things just go to google and type in Ghiberti's Golden Gates of paradise examine the gates and notice how each picture just comes at you that is what I'm trying to describe but with hieroglyphics and Duel Monsters). It was two golden doors, sealed tightly shut.

"It's so…beautiful," Shizuka whispered in awe.

Shizuka watched as the other Shizuka was examining the door as well and without warning, the other Shizuka passed through the doors.

"Shizuka?" Shizuka asked, her friend didn't respond.

"Shizuka?!" she still didn't come out.

"SHIZUKA!" Shizuka slammed her hands at the doors, "SHIZUKA!" Shizuka then winced, she looked down at her hands…they were bleeding. Shizuka began to cry.

MEANWHILE…

Kaiba had gently guided Shizuka back to the room she was using. He placed her gently on her bed, tucked her in and locked every door within that room, the bathroom door, the closet door, the door to the room, even the window leading to the balcony. He locked them all. He wasn't taking any chances; he wasn't going to get Shizuka get hurt and Jonouchi seeing him. That was the last thing he needed, a mutt begging for his money (ha! Pun! Drums: Ba-dum Tss!).

He had just suddenly locked the door to the room Shizuka was in, when he heard her scream.

Kaiba quickly unlocked the door, and turned on the lights.

To his horror he found Shizuka lying in bed, her arms and legs held close together, she was shaking violently and gasping for air.

"Shizuka!" Kaiba yelled and he quickly ran towards her.

"God damn what's wrong with you?" Kaiba said.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Shizuka?! Shizuka?! Get a hold of yourself!" Kaiba demanded.

Mokuba came in the room, "Seto…what's going…" he then saw Shizuka shaking and gasping for air, "Seto, what's wrong with Shizuka?!"

"Call the ambulance!" Kaiba commanded.

Mokuba did not hesitate and immediately ran out the door. As soon as he left, Kaiba's head began to hurt. Damn, he thought, not now…not now. Kaiba glanced at the window; he saw how lighting flash and thunder rumbled.

LATERS…

Mokuba ran into the room, "Seto, I go the operator on the phone…" he handed the phone to Kaiba.

"Yes?" Kaiba said

LATERS…

JONOUCHI KATSUYA JUST ARRIVED and his worst fears have been confirmed. He saw an ambulance parked right in front of the Kaiba's mansion.

Oh god…that SADISTIC BASTARD…!

Jonouchi immediately rushed out of his car and ran towards the ambulance.

"Shizuka!" Jonouchi cried, "Shizuka!"

"Jonouchi? Mokuba called.

Jonouchi ran toward Mokuba, "Mokuba, where's Shizuka?! How's Shizuka? What da heck is going on?!"

"Oh Shizuka's fine," Mokuba said.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN SHIZUKA'S FINE DERE'S AN AMBULANCE HERE! DON' TELL ME YOUR DOUCHE OF A BROTHER…"

"WELL THAT 'DOUCHE OF A BROTHER OF MINE' SAVED YOUR SISTER!" Mokuba yelled back.

Jonouchi relaxed, "What?"

LATERS…

JONOUCHI AND MOKUBA RAN to the room Shizuka was in a paramedic just left the room.

"Shizuka!" Jonouchi cried. He found her siting on the floor with Kaiba.

"Jonouchi?" Shizuka said surprised. Kaiba stood up.

Jonouchi ran toward his sister and gave her a hug, "I was SO worried…I thought you were gonna…I'm SO stupid!" he said burying his face into Shizuka's neck.

"Jonouchi I'm fine, really see?" She lifted her hands and Jonouchi gasped, "What happened?" he asked, he touched his sisters hands, which were covered in bandages.

"Who did dis to ya?" he asked.

Shizuka snatched her hands from her brother in shame.

"We don't know," Kaiba spoke for the first time, "when I found her, she was stiff, shaking, and gasping for air. Her hands were already bleeding."

Jonouchi rubbed his hands on his sister's. then he took a deep breath, "Kaiba….I'd neva thought I'd say dis but…thank you…for savin' ma sista," he said.

Kaiba scoffed, "Please, the ONLY reason I'd saved your sister is because I didn't want her blood all over my new carpet."

Jonouchi was about to open his mouth and say something he should NEVER say, especially in front of his sister. But he closed his mouth; he suddenly recalled how Yugi had always said that Kaiba wasn't heartless but Jonouchi never believed him. This guy, the guy whom he hated the most, just saved his sister, how could he be evil, or heartless?

"We're going to leave now," Jonouchi said, this took Mokuba, Shizuka and Kaiba by surprise.

"Come on Shizuka," Jonouchi said as he helped his sister up, "We're sorry for causing' so much trouble," he said and he left. As they were leaving, Shizuka couldn't help but to sneak on last glance on Kaiba.

**OMR! (OH my Ra!) DRAMA BOMB! jebus crist isn't everything getting out of control?**

**Ingy-chan: Well isn't that interesting Jonouchi is apologizing?! O_o And to KAIBA?! Shit just got real!(excuse my language) **

**Me: yea..i can't beleive that either...'that's crazy!'(interpreting Atem for YGOTAS)anyways please Read 'n Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**GOOD MARROW! FAIR PEOPLE! i hope ya'll doing fine. Man, Ch. 9! we're almost to TEN chapters! thank you all for sticking with me! this is great! i didn't think this story would be succesful at all! my first story i loaded no one read it...:( but anyways i really appreciate to all those who reviewed and sent me PMs and stuff. thank you!**

**anyways...here is Ch. 9...enjoy...**

**DIZCLAIMER: PONPON way way way PONPON no way way LadyRistu doesn't own Yu-gi-oh (yea this is from the song PONPONPON by Kagamine Len i was listening to that song while typing this chapter)**

#$

SINCE THE INCIDENT, Kaiba had a nonstop migraine, ever since Shizuka had a respiratory shut down. But there was a certain event that happened last night that he couldn't get off his head (no, guys he still didn't get enough sleep) and it was_ relief. _

Today, he had decided not to go to work(Dramatic gasp!). instead he was just in his car driving around Domino City…he just needed some time to think…

FLASHBACK…

"YES?" KAIBA SAID to the operator on the phone.

"_hello, are you the boy's father?" _the operator asked.

Kaiba rubbed his temples with one of his hands, how could he have a stupid migraine at a time like this?

"No…" Kaiba grunted, he closed his eyes…he was in so much pain, "I am his older brother,"

"_Ok, that's fine. How is the girl? Your brother said she was having trouble breathing…"_

"Yes, she's shaking and gasping for air," Kaiba managed to say.

"_Sir? I am going to ask you to do CPR. Do you know how to do CPR?"_

"**_it's her…she's near…"_** he heard the voice in his head say. Shut up! Kaiba thought, wait…what did the operator say?

"_Sir?_" the operator said, "_Are you still with me? Do you know how to do CPR?"_

Kaiba shook his head, to concentrate, "No, I do not," he said.

"_Alright, is she on the floor by any chance?" _ The operator asked.

_"__**So near…so near…"**_

SHUT UP! Kaiba screamed mentally.

"No! She's not!" Kaiba said over the phone a little aggravated. Damn voice…damn migraine….

"_Sir, I'm going to ask you to calm down. Place the girl on the floor, and tilt her head back…"_

"Alright," Kaiba quickly placed Shizuka on the floor, tilted her head back,

"_… Now pinch her nose….open her mouth. You're going place your mouth over hers and blow air as hard as you can into her twice and place…"_

Kaiba didn't think twice about what he was doing, but his head hurt so much, and that annoying voice wasn't helping( not the operator guys, in case you were wondering). He didn't think about whose lips he was going to touch…

And Kaiba did as he was told…and as soon as his lips touched Shizuka's…his head didn't hurt…the voice…became quiet…he DIDN'T blow air into Shizuka as he was told. But he didn't need to, as soon as his lips touched hers, she immediately started choking and gaining air back…

END OF FLASHBACK….

HIS MIGRAINE STOPPED IMMEDIATELY as his lips touched hers. Why?

"_The answer lies within Shizuka Kawai,"_ the stupid voice of Ishizu ran into his head.

_Shizuka Kawai…_

_Shizuka Kawai_…

Kaiba then found himself parked in front of some sort of apartment complex. He had no idea how he gotten there…or the fact how he suddenly drove her.

"_The answer lies within Shizuka Kawai,"_

Kaiba turned off the ignition, and stepped out of his car. He glanced up at a certain apartment, and gave it his coldest stare. Then, he started walking towards that particular apartment….

MEANWHILE…

JONOUCHI HAD WENT TO THE GROCERY STORE and now he was almost home. He made Shizuka stay at home, although his sister protested that she was fine. He turned to a corner and almost dropped all his groceries. He saw an expensive looking car suddenly parking in front of his apartment complex, and to his horror, came out Seto Kaiba, and he saw Kaiba heading towards HIS apartment.

MEANWHILES….

KAIBA FUND THE FRONT DOOR open. Stupid mutt, Kaiba thought, he forgot to lock the front door.

So he stepped inside, he noticed that the house was unusually quiet. He was about to leave, until he heard a door creak. Kaiba headed towards the noise.

He found that the noise belonged to Shizuka's room; he saw that the door was left slightly ajar. He could see Shizuka sitting at her desk her back turned to him.

He wanted to know, why? Why was she the answer to his lack of sleep? Why did SHE make the voice go away? How could SHE relieve his migraine?

Kaiba busted into Shizuka's room, "Shizuka, take off your panties and give your virginity to me," Kaiba demanded. Wait…say WHAT?

Damn, Kaiba thought, that wasn't supposed to come out like that! He blamed his migraine and lack of sleep.

Shizuka was startled, she had no idea what Kaiba was saying and before she could ask…

"WHAT DA HELL?" he heard Jonouchi yelled, "YOU SICK BASTARD! JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED MA SISTA'S LIFE DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO GET FRESH WITH HER!" Jonouchi was about to punch the daylights about of Kaiba.

"Jonouchi!" Shizuka gasped.

But Kaiba grabbed his wrist and with one flick, he had Jonouchi on the floor. Shizuka gasped.

"I wouldn't want to mess with me, right now," Kaiba said coldly, "I haven't had any sleep for almost TWO weeks, and my migraine hasn't stopped. And for some reason," he turned to Shizuka, "Your sister is the ONLY one who can help me,"

"M-me?" Shizuka was confused, how can she help Kaiba? What has she done to make him believe that?

"I've had enough of this shenanigans…this situations has gone out of control." Kaiba said.

"Indeed, it has," Said a voice.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice whose back was leaning against the door frame. The voice belonged to Malik Ishtar.

**OMR! CHAPTER TEN IS NEXT! OMR we're SO close to the truth! thank you all again, so much for sticking with me! please Read n' review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for your patience! I was soo busy! i had exams and a paper urgh! i was just so busy! thank you thank you once again for your patience. but meh, that's life isn't it? it gives you cookies and then it hits you in the shins. As promised, Chapter 10 of FATE! enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: it has been prophesized long ago that LadyRistu shall never own Yugioh!**

##$

MALIK ISHTAR BOWED, "I am sorry to bust in on you like this…but you have left your door open," he explained.

"Oh," was all Jonouchi could say, but then he turned to Kaiba and said, "KAIBA GET OUTTA MA HOUSE!"

"Really Katsuya? You rather be left alone with a schizophrenic homicidal maniac than with me?" Kaiba said then he smirked, "I have to say Katsuya, you're even stupider than I thought."

"I am NOT a homicidal maniac as you say Mr. Kaiba," Malik said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "That is exactly what all homicidal maniacs say,"

Malik decided to ignore the comment, "As Mr. Kaiba had mentioned earlier, the situation has indeed gone out of hand. Therefore we must act at once."

"What a minute…" Jonouchi started, "What are ya sayin'? What situation?"

"The fact that Miss Shizuka sleepwalks," Malik turned to Shizuka then he turned to Kaiba, "And the fact that Mr. Kaiba had not sleeps for days…"

"Sleepwalk?" Shizuka said puzzled, "I'm sorry Mr. Ishtar…"

Malik smiled at her, "Please, Miss Shizuka, you can call me Malik. I am the same age as your brother, you know,"

Shizuka nodded, "Yes…Malik but I have to tell you that I don't sleepwalk…"

But then Shizuka's eyes widened, "The dreams!" she gasped, she ran her hand nervously to her hair, "_Now, it ALL makes sense!"_

Kaiba cringed at the word 'dreams'. Dreams? What dreams could the mutt's sister be having? Then he remembered yesterday's situation about her sleepwalking around his mansion. Could the sleepwalking have anything to do with her dreams?

Jonouchi still didn't understand the situation. "I don' get it! What da heck is goin' on?"

Malik nodded, "What is means is that everything that has been happening to Mr. Kaiba and Miss Shizuka has _a connection_."

"A connection!" Jonouchi said indignantly, "What sort of connection could ma sista have wit dis DOUCHEBAG?!"

This is when Kaiba spoke, "Yes, for once Katsuya and I would like to know the SAME THING…what kind of connection do I have…with HER?" he pointed at Shizuka who flinched; he didn't even glanced her way which was fine with her. She was scared of Kaiba. (haha! Kaiba admitted he was a douchebag! LOL!)

Malik closed his eyes and sighed, "I understand your impatience, Mr. Kaiba but I fear you must wait a little longer for a valid explanation. It is…it is TOO dangerous to discuss it here. It must be discussed at the place where the problem had originated, just as my sister has told you, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes he was indeed tired of all this mystery crap, "Then do tell where should I go?"

Malik looked at him in surprise, "I thought you may have figured that out by now…"

Kaiba growled at him, "Lack of SLEEP, you moron."

Again, Malik decided to ignore the insult, " Egypt," he said, "The answers lie within Egypt."

"Egypt?" Shizuka said incredulously.

Malik nodded, "I have here already, two plane tickets for you and your brother, Miss Shizuka." He said and he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out two tickets. Then he turned to Kaiba, "And of course, I believe Mr. Kaiba will purchase his own plane tickets if he so wishes to go. I must tell you this, even if only Miss Shizuka goes, the problem will not be solved without you present. I have warned you know." He said.

Malik handed the tickets to Shizuka, "I pray that you will do the right thing," Malik whispered to her.

Shizuka stared at him, Malik smiled at her, "I assure you that you have nothing to fear…as long as your brother is with you…" He turned to everyone, bowed and left the apartment.

Kaiba glared at the place where Malik once stood, "I AM _TIRED _OF ALL THIS _CRAP!" _Kaiba suddenly yelled.

"SHADDUP KAIBA! NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YA!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Jonouchi…_please_ understand what Mr. Kaiba is going through…" Shizuka said.

"I don't need YOU to defend me!" Kaiba said…then the unexplainable happened; Kaiba suddenly collapsed.

"KAIBA!"

**Whoa! Kaiba collapsed! will he be ok? Nah he'll be fine! i assure you( looks away 'i hope'). so the answers will be revealed if they just go to Egypt? what da heck? Anywyas please read n' review! thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings guys! I know it's been a while! i'm so sorry. and just to clarify what happened between Kaiba and SHizuka with the CPR thing. It WASN'T i repeat, it WASN'T a kiss. (readers: sure...sure it wasn't)i'm serious guys!(readers: ...riiight...)Kaiba was actually trying to save Shizuka's life. Doing CPR is NOTHING romantic, trust me. but anyways...i know i said that we were getting close to reveal all the answers and we are...but i decided tha we need to catch up on stuff a bit. plus this chapter contains a song it is in Spanish of couse, don't worry for those who don't speak Spanish i translated the song in English in this chapter. the song is called "Entre tus alas" or in English "Between your wings" by the artist Camila. I never really liked their works but this song i actually tolerate. ENjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Meh...you know the drill..**

! #$

AS SETO KAIBA STIRRED, FOUND HIMSELF lying in the most unpredictable place…in a girl's bedroom. More specifically, on a girl's BED. For a moment, he had completely forgotten where he was. Until he heard a familiar retard's voice outside. He groaned; he was still at Katsuya's house.

He was about to get up and leave the place, until the door of Shizuka's bedroom slammed right open.

"SETO!" yelled his brother, Mokuba. "You're finally awake! I was SO worried!"

"No, I'm fine, Mokuba now let's leave this place. I feel like I'm getting bit by fleas." Kaiba said(HE's BEING A DICK AGAIN! yay! He's back! Guys! He's good! No need to worry!)

"Afta all what we did to HELP YOU! And DIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!" Jonouchi yelled as soon as he entered Shizuka's room.

"Dinner's ready…" Shizuka's voice rang and she too entered her room, but when she spotted Kaiba sitting up she looked nervously at the floor, "Dinner's ready everyone. I hope everyone's hungry." She said.

"Oh I'm starving!" said Mokuba.

"Don't even bother with THIS dick, Shizuka!" Jonouchi said referring to Kaiba.

But Kaiba put his foot down, "We're leaving Mokuba. We're leaving, RIGHT NOW!" he said.

"But-but SETO! You gotta try Shizuka's cooking!" Mokuba pleaded.

"No," Kaiba insisted.

"Fine by me," Jonouchi bitterly, his still hasn't forgiven Kaiba for two reasons.1) Kaiba came into his house UNINVITED and said some INAPPROPRIATE things to his baby sister. And 2, Kaiba exists.

"P-Please," Shizuka's voice piped, "Please, Mr. Kaiba I insist that you stay at least for dinner. After all, your health isn't great right now. You'll cause Mokuba to worry."

Kaiba only glared at her, but then he suddenly felt pain in his head again.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba unconsciously stared at Shizuka who turned red and looked away. Kaiba was starting to think that the girl before him was strange.

Then he thought about again what Malik said before he left. Somehow…somehow he and Shizuka have some sort of connection. A connection with his lack of sleep and her recent development of somnambulism (sleepwalking) and all they had to do was go to Egypt, and all their problems will be solved. And that voice in his head…will it be gone as well? He needed to talk to someone…he needed to talk to someone he could trust…right now Kaiba feels like he could not think straight. He needed to talk to someone who can help him make decisions with logic and reasoning. But first he needed to confirm a few things first…

"I need to talk to my brother," Kaiba growled, rubbing his temples, when he saw Shizuka and Jonouchi still standing there, he added rather crudely, "ALONE!"

Shizuka, who understood, smiled and walked out of her room. But Jonouchi put his foot down, "Wait a minute, Kaiba. This is MY house so you must DO what I say!" he said.

Shizuka, who was barely out of the door, turned back and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Jonouchi, please…I'm fine with it. After all they're our guest. Besides, Mr. Kaiba isn't feeling well, we have to do anything he says to make him feel better," Shizuka said.

Jonouchi looked down at his sister and smiled, "My adorable sista, you're too nice for ya own good." Then he turned to Kaiba, "Alright, moneybags, I'll leave ya and you're brotha to talk! But ONLY because my sista here is nice and compassionate! I'm ONLY doing dis for HER! Not for YOU!" And the two siblings walked out.

As soon as the siblings were out of earshot, Kaiba turned to his brother and said quite bluntly, "What happened?"

Mokuba sat down next to his brother on Shizuka's bed and said, "Shizuka told me that you passed out right after Malik had left. Jonouchi was the one who immediately put you on Shizuka's bed. After that Shizuka was the one who called me. When I arrived, Jonouchi and Shizuka were frantic because they said you had a high fever, Seto."

Kaiba interrupted him, "I had a fever?" he said, he felt his forehead…odd…he felt fine now.

"Yeah, you did, Seto! I saw it! So they gave me some medicine so that I can get it to you…but for some reason, it didn't work. We then started giving you sports drinks, (you know to maintain your energy) and we left you to sleep."

Kaiba nodded, closing his eyes, as if that would help maintain his migraine.

Mokuba took a deep breath, for he was speaking so fast. "Then at some point Shizuka went back to check on you and she didn't come back. We thought that she may have been giving you more sports drinks but when we realized that she was taking a long time, we came and we saw your head lying on Shizuka's lap (Jonouchi wasn't happy about that) but…the weird part was…you were finally asleep! And your fever…was gone!"

Kaiba opened his eyes, "My fever was gone? What did Shizuka do?" he asked.

Mokuba shrugged, "That's the thing, Seto. When I asked what she did, she said she didn't do anything! All she said is that and I quote, 'I thought your brother would feel more comfortable,' she told me…" Mokuba then lowered his voice, "She told me that that's what her mother used to do when she was younger. Whenever she was sick, and her fever didn't go away her mom would place Shizuka's head on her lap and she would go to sleep…and she would feel better."

Kaiba then took a deep breathe, so it seemed true. Shizuka had some kind of connection with him? But what? He had to go. He had to go to Egypt. He wanted to get this over with once and for all.

MEANWHILES…

JONOUCHI AND SHIZUKA SAT at their dinner table waiting patiently for the Kaiba siblings to come out. Jonouchi had his arms across his chest and he was tapping his foot impatiently, fuming. (He had his face like dis guys _)

Shizuka on the other hand, had her mind set somewhere else. And that somewhere was at the time when she and Kaiba were alone in her room…

FLASHBACKS…

Shizuka slowly turned the knob of her door and quietly came in. She looked worriedly at Kaiba who was struggling to sleep. He kept tossing and turning and mumbling incoherent words. Poor thing, Shizuka thought. But then she suddenly, remembered what her mother used to do when Shizuka was sick.

Shizuka, without thinking about WHO this person is, and without thinking HOW this person might react, began to left Kaiba's shoulder's off the bed so that she can sit on her pillow and placed Kaiba's head on her lap( it wasn't an easy job guys, Kaiba's HEAVY).

_"I've always been a slave of freedom.."_

She took a deep breath and looked down at Kaiba and noticed that he too took a deep breath and stopped rambling. And noticed, that just like that, that Kaiba immediately fell asleep. Yes, after a long time of no rest Kaiba was finally getting sleep.

_"The ones who know how to float and kiss the sky…"_

Shizuka smiled, she knew that was all he needed. He needed a place of comfort. She then started to remember how her mother used to ran her gentle fingers through Shizuka's soft, long, auburn hair.

_"Until suddenly you appeared here …"_

Her mother…how she really missed her mother…and the other Shizuka…if only she were here…

Where did she go? Why did she go inside the two doors? Why couldn't she come back?

Shizuka suddenly looked down at Kaiba again, and to her horror, she noticed that she was unconsciously running her fingers along Kaiba's hair! Kaiba's HAIR! (I hate him…his hair looks soft and silky.)

_"I decided to land, and stay in your earth…"_

AND that SHE, Shizuka had KAIBA'S HEAD on HER lap! Jebuscrist, what the heck was she thinking?! NOTHING! That's what! She was thinking of nothing!

Shizuka began to panic. What should she do? What should she do?! Shizuka then looked down at Kaiba…She couldn't move now. Kaiba would wake. She remembered what Kaiba had said before Malik arrived…

"_Your sister is the ONLY one who can help me…"_

Is this what Kaiba meant? He DID mention that he hasn't sleep for almost two weeks. Her touch…had caused Kaiba to finally get rest.

_"I discovered my faith and my illusion…"_

Shizuka who did continue to stroke his hair lifted her hand slowly, but she then felt a large cool hand on hers. Her eyes widen in surprise, Kaiba had opened his eyes, and he smiled up at her and said in a soft voice;

"_My soul recognized your voice…"_

"_Thank you…Shizuka…"_ then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. His fever suddenly gone.

_"And like that, my heart went after you…"_

Shizuka felt her face go hot and her cheeks turn red. He…he just _smiled _at her. Smiled. Seto Kaiba smiled at her, Shizuka Katsuya.

She liked it. She adored Seto Kaiba's smile. It made her blush.

_"I fly between your wings…"_

But the way he said '_thank you_', the way his eyes were looking gently at her. How he tenderly thanked her. His _kindness_, the kindness that Kaiba rarely displayed to anyone only to his brother.

_"I wake in your calm. And my peace (my peace) and my reason..."_

She treasured it. She loved Seto Kaiba's kindness…

It made her fall in love.

"_Traveling in your gaze…you elevate me…"_

Shizuka at first wasn't sure if she should go to Egypt. But after this moment, she wanted to do anything to ease Kaiba's pain. She wanted to go. Not because Malik had told her that she must, she would do it for Kaiba.

_"I am better than what I (than I what was) was for you, my love…"_

She knew he would never return her affection. But she wanted to do it. Helping him would be enough; giving him peace would be enough for her.

She smiled one more time at Kaiba's sleeping figure. She slowly moved Kaiba so that she could get up. Just as she was about to walk out of her room, and found her brother and Mokuba already at her door

END OF FLASH BACK…

**WHOA! SOMETHING'S IN THE AIR! and it definitely isn't gas released by my dog! man! anyways, just to let you all know i didn't translate the whole song. ( i got lazy and some of the words i didn't know how to translate) you guys can go to you tube and maybe read along with my translation. haha learning a new language besides japanese! yes! please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! hope ya'll doing great! nothing to report just to say that i'm TIRED! I'm TIRED of studying! SO TIRED! i just want to sit down and watch T.V! I am not happy by the way this chapter turned out. i feel like i've could've done better...anways i hope u enjoyed this chapter as well as you did with the last. Also! i would like people to start reading my new fic calle D. it's basically about the story of "The Frog Prince" but written in my way of course. yes, it is a Yu-gi-oh fic and of course the pairing is SetoXShizuka. ANYWAYS! ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: HEAR YE! HEAR YE! LADYRITSU DOES NOT OWN Yu-GI-OH!**

**Me: You don't have to say it so loud!**

! #$%

SHE THEN SNAPPED OUT OF HER DAYDREAM as soon as she heard the Kaiba brothers coming out of her room. Shizuka immediately got up and started serving some food.

"Took ya long enough," Jonouchi mumbled under his breath

"Shizuka, I want to see your tickets…" Kaiba said.

Shizuka turned around and started to blush, "J-just one moment please…let me start serving…"

Kaiba cut her off, "I don't like to keep waiting, Shizuka." He said coolly.

"And I don' like dat TONE you're usin' on ma sista, Kaiba!" Jonouchi said angrily.

"Jonouchi! Please! Mr. Kaiba is our guest!" Shizuka said raising her voice.

Shizuka reached into her pockets and got out the plane tickets, and handed him to Kaiba. Kaiba glanced at it, and then, to both Jonouchi and Shizuka's horror, Kaiba ripped the tickets in half.

"WHAT DA HELL, DOUCHEBAG?!" Jonouchi yelled.

"You are not going on this plane," Kaiba said ignoring Jonouchi's comment.

Had he LOST it? Shizuka thought, HE needed to go to Egypt! That is what Malik SAID, right?

He bent down so that he can see Shizuka eye to eye ( I mean like BEND down cuz, I read from somewhere that Shizuka's height is 5'2. I am 5'0, and I think Atem-fan4eva said she was 5'3. I had a friend who is Kaiba's height, 6'1. So yea…we're not that tall. I didn't even reached my friend's chest!)

"Because you're going to Egypt with me," He said in a low voice.

He turned to Mokuba and said, "Let's go," and with that he and Mokuba left the Katsuya residence.

A FEW DAYS LATER!

Shizuka, Jonouchi, along with Yugi, Anzu and Honda we found themselves standing in front of Kaibacorp private airlines.

"First class he said we were flying? Right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Honda answered…nobody we really paying attention to anything, they were just standing in the middle of all Kaiba's aviation equipment. And in everyone's mind…they were hoping they were NOT going to board a Blue-Eyes White Dragon themed airplane. (haha!)

Yugi and the others had decided…well no, they were kind of forced to be dragged along since they were part of the Pharaoh's thing.

Malik came to Yugi, Anzu and Honda and told them to come as well. For obvious reasons, for one, if things get a little tense with Kaiba and Jonouchi, Yugi (incase Shizuka or Mokuba can't do it) can be the voice of reason. If things get a little out of hand, Anzu can remind everyone that they didn't want to be there in the first place, and they might as well get it over with (in other words she will be voicing everyone's thoughts that nobody had the guts to say in the first place). Or if things get violent, (which we all hope will happen) Honda can hold back Jonouchi and Mokuba can convince Kaiba not to throw Jonouchi off the plane while there flying a thousand feet off the ground. (it's good to have friends, isn't it?)

"Hey guys!" Mokuba's voice rang out. Everyone turned and saw their favorite of the Kaiba brothers (Raise ya'll hands if Mokuba's your favorite) ran towards them.

"Hey Mokuba!" everyone said.

Mokuba ran waved at everyone but gave a big hug to Shizuka. Jonouchi placed his hands on his hips and said rather sternly, "Is dere somethin' I need to know about here?"

Mokuba and Shizuka glanced at him confused, "About what? They both asked. Jonouchi laughed, "I was just kiddin'!"

He knew Mokuba and Shizuka were good friends. He just wanted to see how they'll react if he asked them that.

Mokuba and Shizuka let go. When they did, Kaiba was approaching them. He didn't even acknowledge that everyone had arrived. He only boarded on a nearby airplane (thankfully it wasn't a Blue-Eyes themed one).

"Well it's NICE TO SEE YOU TOO!" yelled Honda as he saw Kaiba get on the plane, and then he mumbled under his breath, "Dick,"

"Come on, guys we have to get on board now, or Seto will leave us all behind," Mokuba said and they all followed Mokuba into the plane.

As they were getting on, Honda tapped Shizuka on the shoulder, "Hey, Shizuka…um…would you…would you mind if you and I…can sit next to each other on the plane?"

Before Shizuka could even answer, Jonouchi grabbed his sister and brought her closer to him, "No can do, Honda. I hafta protect ma sista from a _certain_ EVIL dragon." Jonouchi said loud enough for everyone on the plane to hear.

Shizuka looked sadly at Honda and said, "I'm sorry, Honda…maybe we can talk later…"she said.

LATERS…

AS SOON AS EVERYONE WAS settled, Kaiba ordered his flight attendant to take off. And so…they took off. Of course Yugi and his friends were huddled in a corner away from the Kaiba brothers as usual. They were talking and laughing having a great time as though they were going on a normal trip…not to solve the mystery of the connection of Kaiba and Shizuka.

What is there relationship? As far as everyone is concerned…they have never made contact with each other when they have met. What DOES Shizuka's sleep disorder have anything to do with Kaiba's lack of sleep? Who or what is that voice in Kaiba's head? And who is 'the other Shizuka' who was appearing in Shizuka's dreams? And why do they have to go to Egypt of all places?

Those were the questions that ran into everyone's minds…but no one…for some reason, wanted to discuss about it.

Kaiba growled and rubbed his temples again. Those idiots…he thought, they wouldn't stop laughing! They're making his migraine worse!

Kaiba had been trying to get his mind off his pain by doing work on his laptop…but to his dismay…the voice came back.

"**_Shizuka_****…****_Shizuka…she is near…_**"

Quiet, Kaiba ordered.

"**_I will not…you had her within your grasp…but you did not take her…that is why you are suffering…"_**

Why did the voice NEEDED her anyways? What was so special about her? The mutt's sister?

_Why? _Kaiba thought, _why do you need her? As far as I'm concerned, you seem strong enough to get her yourself. In case you haven't noticed, I don't do orders._

**_"I see…"_**said the voice,**_ "Your foolish pride…will ruin you one day…just like it has done with me…"_**

Kaiba grunted. Foolish pride? No, Kaiba's pride was WHAT made him the man he is today. The voice had no idea what it was talking about. Kaiba will be glad once the annoying pest in his head was gone.

Kaiba noticed that it had been quiet for a while since he had started talking (?) to the voice in his head. He looked around; he saw that everyone else has gone to take a nap, even Mokuba.

Kaiba sighed, peace and quiet at last…

Until…it happened…

You know how sometimes you just look at something but you really didn't mean to look at it? But you looked? That is exactly what happened to Kaiba, he suddenly had his head in the direction of Shizuka, who was asleep…or so he thought.

He saw her suddenly get up and walk toward the back of the airplane one of her hands clutching something. But then, he noticed that there was something off in Shizuka's expression.

Oh god no, Kaiba thought, she was sleepwalking again.

Kaiba quietly got off his seat, being careful not to wake up Mokuba and went after Shizuka. She was heading towards the bathroom door, which it also held a life size mirror in the front.

Shizuka examined the door, or as Kaiba assumed that she was. Then she slowly raised her clenched hand, which, in Kaiba's horror…it held a rock.

Damn! Kaiba grabbed her hand, just as suddenly she got up from her sleep. She collapsed into Kaiba's arms. What. The hell. Was that about?

As soon as they touched, Kaiba's migraine disappeared and he felt very tired…sleepy.

He suddenly didn't have the strength to take Shizuka back to her brother. Instead he sat along with Shizuka on a nearby seat and slept…

LATERS...

"WHAT DA HELL?!" a voice yelled

Kaiba's eyes snapped opened. Damn, he felt like he had a very shot sleep.

He saw Honda holding back Jonouchi and Yugi trying to calm him down.

"…calm down," Yugi was saying, "I'm sure there is a very logical explanation for this…"

"What are you geeks up too?" Kaiba demanded.

"NO! Da question is…what are YOU up to Kaiba?!" Jonouchi demanded. He struggled with Honda, "Let me go, man! Let me GO!"

"Nah, man" Honda said, "Not until you cool down…"

Kaiba had no idea what was the idiot's problem, he turned to Mokuba who said quite awkwardly, "You see…it's just that…" Mokuba began as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"I SAW YOU WITH MA SISTA SITTIN' IN DAT SEAT YOU'RE IN RIGHT NOW! HER HEAD ON YA SHOULDER'S LIKE YOU WERE LOVERS!" Jonouchi yelled, pointing his finger dramatically at Kaiba.

"That," Mokuba said.

"Come on, Jon," Yugi pleaded, "I'm sure it wasn't anything like that."

"ARE YOU SAYIN' I'M A LAIR?!" Jonouchi demanded.

"No!" Yugi said, "I believe you, we believe you, because WE ALL saw it."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes…it was official, they were ALL idiots.

"No! You can't go out there, Shizuka!" they guys suddenly heard Anzu's voice say indistinctly.

"He has the right to know!" they heard Shizuka say.

Then Shizuka came out, and bowed to Kaiba and turned to her brother.

"Jonouchi, Kaiba didn't do anything! He saved my life again," Shizuka said.

Everyone eyes opened wide in surprise, they looked at Kaiba, to Shizuka and back to Kaiba.

Shizuka's eyes went to Kaiba, who was frowning upon all the commotion, she blushed.

_He was kind…once again, he saved me…but I have to save him..._

"I was…sleepwalking again," Shizuka said shyly, "That's it…Mr. Kaiba hasn't been well rested so …I assumed he may have collapsed after he saved me."

Everything got a little awkward…and then…just like that. Everyone departed their ways and went on to talking and laughing. The Kaiba brothers were isolated from everyone else as usual. Then everyone went to sleep for a few hours(except Kaiba of course) and when they woke up, the flight attendant told everyone that they will arrive in Egypt in just a few hours.

In a few hours, Shizuka thought, everything will all be explained. She turned to look at Kaiba, who was once again typing on his computer.

_Then everything will go back to normal, _Shizuka thought, _and then…we'll go our separate ways._

In a few hours, everyone thought, in JUST a few hours everything will be answered. Everyone will move on. Just like Atem had. Just like they will, in a few hours.

**So what do you guys think? the next chapter! the next chapter is when EVERYTHANG is going to be answered! EveryTHANG! Soon we will all move on to our own ways won't we? as always, please read 'n review! and don't forget to check out my new fi D! **


	13. Chapter 13

**hello again, mis amigos! it has been such a long time! thank you for sticking by me for as long as you can! As promised this chapter will finaly reveal the truth and mystery of the beginning of this fic.( i hope i didn't kill anyone's hopes) I would also like to take the time to thank all of those who reviewed and PM me. Thank you. Even the ones who review but i could not PM back because it didn't have that bubble thingy next to them.(you kno who u are) thank you. HERE WE GO! Ch. 13!**

**DIZCLAIMER: thepersongivingmeallrightsto ownyu-gi-oh SAYS WHAT?**

**Kazuki Takahashi: Gomen nasai? (excuse me?) **

**Me: Aww man! KUSO!(Shit)**

! #

THEIR AIRCRAFT HAS LANDED IN EGYPT'S terminal just like as planned. Kaiba grunted, as he watched his fellow idiots (aka the geek squad. Aka Yugi's friends) talking amongst themselves.

"So you knew?!" Jonouchi said in outrage to Yugi.

"So you knew ALL ALONG and ya NEVA TOLD ME!"

"Jon, he HAD to keep it a secret! He had promised Ishizu and Malik!" Anzu defended Yugi.

"I understand how you feel, Jon. Believe me, you would have been one of the first people I'd tell," Yugi said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, this is why he HATED being around people, especially the geek squad, it always turned into a drama.

"If you idiots are done with your lame interpretation of a television drama. I would like to go on and get this crap over with and go on with my life NOT being near you guys," Kaiba sneered at them.

Honda rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Shizuka, who wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings…she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey, Shizuka…are you alright?" Honda asked.

Shizuka snapped out of her daze, and nodded, "Y-yes, I am!" she smiled at him.

The truth was, she wasn't in fact; she was absolutely terrified. She was terrified about the truth, terrified about what Malik and Ishizu had to say. Yet she was more terrified of never seeing Kaiba again. She constantly told herself, that giving Kaiba peace would be enough for her, but it was a lie, she wanted to be with Kaiba. But she knew…that THAT would never happen, no matter how many times she would pray to any gods that existed in this world. Or even if she changed her face, or reincarnated into another life, she would never be with Kaiba.

"SO I see that you all had decided to come together," said a voice.

Everyone turned around and spotted Malik standing a few feet behind them. He bowed and said to every one, "Welcome back to Egypt," he said.

Shizuka took a deep breath, and forced a smile at Malik. But Malik approached the young girl and embraced her, (Jonouchi stifled a scream of outrage) "It's alright," he whispered into her ear, "Everything will be alright…I can promise you that… Be strong…like you've always been. "

How did he know? Could Malik sense her fears? Her worries?

Kaiba cleared his throat, "If you're DONE flirting, can we go now?"

Malik decided to ignore Kaiba's sarcasm by nodding and saying "this way please"

Malik lead them to a black Hummer H3, a vehicle big enough and fitted for the two hour drive to the Valley of the Kings were all the earliest pharaohs were buried.

LATERS…

SITTING IN A HUMMER FOR TWO HOURS nonstop was not the most fun thing to do in Egypt.

Yet they had arrived to the Valley of the Kings, where Ishizu stood at the entrance waiting for them.

She bowed as they approached, "Good evening, I am glad to see that you all arrived in one peace." She said.

Kaiba wasn't in for the crap, "Alright Ishizu, tell me what's going on."

Ishizu only gave Kaiba a scrutinizing look, "Perhaps it is better if I show you," she said. She turned to the entrance in front of them, "Please, follow me, we have deactivated most of the traps within this particular tomb," she said.

"Uh…most of them?" Honda said nervously.

Malik nodded, "We still need some of the protection so that the grave robbers will not attempt to steal the Pharaoh's possessions," he explained.

Yugi smiled, obviously excited about the exclusive tour. "Good to hear," he said.

As they were squeezing along at the entrance, (has any of you actually ever been to Egypt? If you are claustrophobic I highly recommend that you DO NOT go there! Getting into an actual burial site has so little space! Every tour guide ask everyone if their claustrophobic, so that they can't enter. My Humanities teacher actually took a trip there…but she could not enter the pyramids because she was claustrophobic! Just wanted to share that info) Malik decided to begin explaining.

"A month ago Ishizu and I finally finished deactivating most of the traps of this tomb. A few weeks ago something…something that we did not expect…happened." He said.

"And what's that?" Mokuba asked.

They had finally reached a clearing, a clearing where they can all walk normally without crouching.

Ishizu grabbed a nearby lit torch and Malik did the same, "We have found a new part of history…something we had no knowledge of. We were completely ignorant of it. Not even…our father…has ever mentioned it." Ishizu said softly.

They reached towards the end of the large room, where they were blocked by a wall full of hieroglyphics, Ishizu placed her hand on it and immediately the walls began to split and slide to the side.

Everyone gasped as they saw before them an actual tomb lying before them.

"Can you recognize the tomb, Mr. Kaiba?" Ishizu asked.

Kaiba was too stunned to answer. But he DID recognize the tomb…he was amazed that he could for he had never seen it before. The tomb standing before them belong to none other than Priest Seto, Kaiba past life.

Malik nodded as if he could read Kaiba's mind, "Yes," he confirmed, "This tomb belonged to Priest Seto,"

Everyone turned their eyes to Kaiba, who was still too stunned to speak. But what did his past life have ANYTHING to do with what's going on now? And what did his past life had anything to do with Shizuka?

_"Oh but you DO know_" said a nasty voice in Kaiba's head, _"you knew all along..!"_

"A few weeks ago," Ishizu continued, "Malik and I were preserving every artifact that belongs to Pharaoh Seto, until something happened…"

Malik walked across the tomb site and placed his hand on a certain area on the wall and to their surprise another hidden door opened to the left side of the tomb site to reveal another room.

"We found another passage…and another room belonging to Pharaoh Seto."

"And…this incident…" Shizuka spoke up for the very first time, "Did…did it happen about two weeks ago?"

Malik and Ishizu looked at each other, "Uh, yes…it had." Malik said, "Why do you ask?"

Everyone now had their attention to Shizuka who was staring at the ground, "Because," she said in a low voice, "That was around the time my mom passed away. And I started having these dreams about a girl…" plus...she had also started to sleepwalk...but no one needed to be reminded of that.

Ishizu and Malik looked at each other once again, but this time giving each other a knowing look.

"Follow us," Ishizu said, she lead them to the new room that Malik revealed to them.

Inside the room it only had a large to what appears to be a bed with oblique bed canopy, and of course surrounding the bed of that room were walls covered in Hieroglyphics.

Ishizu placed her hand on a certain wall in front of the bed, and said, "On this scripture, it holds all the answers to everything that has been going on…and the connection between Miss Shizuka and Mr. Kaiba,"

Ishizu turned to the wall and began to translate the hieroglyphics…

* * *

(Music lovers I would highly recommend listening to Within Temptations' "Somewhere" Feat Anneke van Giersbergen)

_"After the passing of the great Pharaoh Atem, Pharaoh Seto, the successor of the former beloved pharaoh, has ruled Egypt with a firm and righteous hand. _

_However, no one knew the emptiness of our honorable pharaoh, for every day and every night Pharaoh Seto would use his gift in magic and try to bring back his beloved Kisara back from the dead. _

_Yet every night his efforts were in vain, for Kisara's soul never made a respond. Yet our Pharaoh did not give up, until one day the Ancient Egyptian god cards made their appearance before our King._

**_"_****_Son of Ra_****_,"(1*) _**_said Slifer the Sky Dragon, "__**You have blindly meddled with the circle of balance of which our gods had created."**_

**_"You have tried to use the powers of sorcery only to revive a mere girl!" _**_Added, The Winged Dragon of Ra._

_Pharaoh Seto knelled before the deities, he was about to shout to the gods that Kisara was no "mere girl" but he held his tongue, "My lords, please accept my most humble apologies," he began._

**_"As a former High Priest and pharaoh, you have no excuse to use sorcery for mere selfishness, therefore, you must cease your childish efforts and move on and find another woman," _**_Said Obelisk the Tormentor_

_Pharaoh Seto remained silent, he could not move on, as the gods had said. After what happened to Kisara, he could never forgive himself for letting her die in his arms trying to defend him. He wanted to repay her back, by making her the happiest woman in the world by his side._

_The Pharaoh held great affection for the mysterious girl who appeared twice in his life, but twice she would always be snatched away from his grasp. _

_It seems that the gods had read the King's mind for Slifer, the Sky Dragon said, "__**You have once served your former Pharaoh Atem, have you not?" **_

_The Pharaoh nodded in confirmation._

_"__**Then we can come to an agreement,"**__ Said The Winged Dragon of Ra, "__**We shall let you have the girl Kisara, but you will search for her amongst the living. In due time, seven years from now, you shall go into hiding" **__(2*)_

**_"your soul shall one day be trapped in a vessel, a human vessel, during the time in which your soul is imprisoned, it will be released, for during that time, you shall go look for Kisara's soul, for it will also be trapped in a human vessel as well."_**_ Continued Slifer, The Sky Dragon._

_"What if I cannot find her?" Pharaoh Seto asked suddenly regretting that he had ever asked._

_This time, it was Obelisk, the Tormentor who answered with such relish, "__**Then when your time is up, your soul, and Kisara's will be trapped in the Shadow Realm for all eternity, as PUNISHMENT for your FOOLISH MEDDLEING!" **_

_And with that, the Ancient Egyptian Gods had disappeared. And as the gods had promised, or foretold, in seven years Pharaoh Seto had gone into hiding, just as his cousin, Pharaoh Atem had._

_But during those seven years, the pharaoh had not use a single spell, nor has he found another woman to fill the hole in the young God King's heart. He had continued to rule Egypt, just as his cousin had, and he also kept his mind and heart ready for the return of his dear Kisara."_

* * *

After Ishizu finished reading she slowly slid her hand down against the wall.

Everyone was silent; they felt extremely sorry for Pharaoh Seto, who tried to revive his Kisara.

"Once we had read this scripture, we knew instantly that the time has come for the Pharaoh to continue his search for Kisara." Ishizu finally spoke after their silence, "But we were not sure who or where the vessel could be." Ishizu turned to Mokuba, "At first, I assumed that the vessel will be you…but then the answer seemed too obvious, he or she had to be in a place where the Pharaoh would not look, correct?"

Mokuba made a sour face, him? The vessel holding his brother's past life's girlfriend? How awkward will that be? Mokuba shuddered.

Malik nodded, as though he read Mokuba's mind for he said, "I know, I was a bit appalled myself." He said.

"So what you're sayin' is dat you think, dat MY SISTA is holdin' Kaiba's 5 thousand year old girlfriend?!" Jonouchi said incredulously.

Both Ishizu and Malik nodded, then everyone turned to Shizuka who was on the ground, in tears.

Anzu went to Shizuka's side, "Shizuka?" She asked placing her hands on Shizuka's shoulders, "Shizuka, what's wrong?"

"Th-they're right!" Shizuka sobbed, "My mom, she knew! She always told me I had some kind of guardian angel! She saw Kisara before she knew she was pregnant of me! The other Shizuka in my head, I thought she was just a dream, but it's her! The other Shizuka is Kisara!"

Her mother…her mother had all the answers all along to solve her problems. Her mother was the key, her clue, but she completely ignore it. Oh, if only her mother was still here, what would she say?

As Yugi and his friends were consoling Shizuka, during her shock, Kaiba was in deep thought.

Kisara? Kaiba thought, the mutt's sister had the soul of his PAST LIFE's lover ( he had decided to ignore Jonouchi's comment about the "thousand year old girlfriend part").

Kaiba cursed all the supernatural beings that could exist in the world, curse the ancient Egyptian god cards; they had played their game well.

He was pretty sure that they were laughing at their cleverness of their plan, the thought of it, made Kaiba's blood boil. No one, NO ONE dares make a fool out of him! For anyone who ever tried, well…they were either dead, or still regretting that they ever existed. (haha! LIKE A BOSS!)

"So how do I get rid of him?" Kaiba blurted out, he had enough of this. He was wanted to get rid of the extra load (for the soul of Priest Seto was starting to piss him off).

At this point Malik, Ishizu, Yugi and even Anzu suddenly looked nervously at the ground.

"You see," Malik began, "That is where the problem is…"

"What do you mean? The sooner we hook up Kaiba's past life with his girl, we can all move on." Honda said.

Jonouchi notice Yugi and Anzu's nervous gestures, "What is it?" he demanded, "What else do ya know? Tell me! I want to help ma sista! I-I mean LOOK AT HER! She's in pain!" he said.

Malik couldn't hold his silence longer, "In order for Pharaoh Seto and Kisara to be reunited…"

He turned to Shizuka and Kaiba, "Both Shizuka and Mr. Kaiba must die."

**SAY WHAT? Did i hear right? Kaiba and SHizuka has to DIE?! OMR! DRAMA BOMB! Man, as i was writing this i suddenly remembered some interesting facts about ancient Egypt. did you know that after King Ramses son ruled Egypt the High Priests took over ending the reign of the Pharaoh's? I kind of find it ironic that before Atem *went into hiding* he told Priest Seto that he wanted him to rule Egypt for him. Huh?HUh? See? Yu-gi-oh IS Educational! IN YER FACE DAD! As always read n' review! Also, i would like everyone to check out my new fic, BLESSED! Thanks! and Take care!**

* * *

**1*- Son of Ra: in Ancient Egypt many of the Egyptian assume that all their Pharaoh's were children of their Sun god named Ra for Ra was said to be the First Pharoah to rule Egypt and all of his descendants were thought to be his children. ( i don't think i said any of this right). Which is why "pharaoh" means "god king".**

**2*- Went into hiding: this is a term that many people used back then to mean that their gods had died or "faded away" **


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MOI! HAPPY BRITHDAY TO MOI! happy halloween everybody!And HAPPY GOOD DAY!( to anyone who doesn't celebrate Halloween) YESH today is MA BRITHDAY! WOOHOO! man i am old! **  
**Anyways, thanks you all again for reviewing or just reading this fic! Thanks! it really keeps me motivated guys, it really does! Before we begin this chapter i want to be clear on something. Shizuka IS NOT, i repeat IS NOT the reincarnation of Kisara. I kno you guys aren't dumb, but i just wanted to make sure everyone is on the same page. Anyways! Enjoy Ch. 14! WOOHOO!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Candy, Candy, candy, candy, candy. Sweetie, Sweetie, Girls love. LADY, LADY, LADYLADYLADY Ristu, Ristu Doesn't own Yugi-Yugi-YugiYugiYugi Yugioh! (this taken by Gumi song "Candy, Candy")**

! #

"NO!" YELLED JONOUCHI, Mokuba, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda from the top of their lungs. Especially Jonouchi and Mokuba.

I WON'T ALLOW THAT! YOU CAN'T KILL MA SISTA!" yelled Jonouchi from the top of his lungs and he ran toward his baby sister and places his arms protectively around her.

"But Jon I…" he sister began but Jonouchi wouldn't hear it.

"No, sis! I won't let anyone hurt you!" he said.

Even Yugi, Anzu and Honda agreed with Jonouchi.

"Have you guys FINALLY lost it? What makes you think we will let you KILL our friend?!" Anzu yelled at Ishizu and Malik.

Kaiba didn't get it either, why should he sacrifice himself for some 5 thousand year old guy? He understood the connection and everything, but he didn't understand why he should be killed for it.

"Is this some kind of sick twisted joke? Or are you really serious?" Kaiba finally spoke.

"I couldn't care less about the mutt's sister…but why should I die?" Kaiba asked.

Shizuka looked sadly at the ground, _he doesn't care about me….he doesn't…_Shizuka shook her head.

She was being silly; of course Kaiba wouldn't care about her! She said so herself many times. So many times…

She then felt guilty, her friend, the other Shizuka-no, Kisara needs her! She's trapped inside those doors! She needed to be reunited with Pharaoh Seto! And here Shizuka was thinking about her stupid crush on Kaiba! What a horrible person she is!

Malik shook his head, "No, it is not necessary for any deaths," he said.

"We have found a loophole, and we can use that loophole to reunite the Pharaoh with Kisara," Ishizu said.

"A loophole?" Honda said and he laughed, "For a moment there, I was about to kick your asses"

"But I don't get it, why does Seto and Shizuka have to die?" Mokuba asked.

"Because, both the Pharaoh and Kisara's souls are attached to the vessels that they occupy" Ishizu explained, "So if we were to kill them only the human vessels' soul would go but the other soul will stay."

"So what exactly IS this loophole?" Yugi asked.

"Instead of killing them completely we will put them in a state between death and sleep," Siad Malik.

"In a coma," Anzu said understanding.

Both Ishizu and Malik nodded.

"So how da heck are we supposed to put them in a coma? Hit Kaiba in da head with a rock?" Jonouchi asked, then he looked thoughtful, "Actually… dat doesn' sound like a bad idea…" he said smiling evilly.

Kaiba decided to ignore the idiot's suggestion, while Mokuba glared at Jonouchi.

"No, what we can do is make both Miss Shizuka and Mr. Kaiba drink some water with only a bit of wolf's bane in it." Malik said.

"Wolf's bane?" Yugi said in surprise, "Poison?"

Everyone gasped and turned to the Ishtar siblings.

"Wolf's bane is not as poisonous as long as you do not put an excessive amount in it," Ishizu said.(*)

"We will put enough so that Mr. Kaiba and Miss Shizuka will go into a temporary coma. Mr. Kaiba soul along with Pharaoh Seto will enter Shizuka's soul and help her free Kisara and both the Pharaoh and his lover will finally move on to the afterlife," Ishizu continued.

"But…what are the risks?" Honda said sneaking a glance at Shizuka.

Shizuka pulled away from her brother's grasp, "I'll do it!" She said.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, "But…Shizuka…" her brother began, "what if somethin' goes wrong? What if…?" he couldn't finish it.

Shizuka rubbed her hand on her arm, looking sadly at the ground, "I-I have to do it…Kisara…Kisara is my friend! She relied on me so much to help her! I can't let her down now." She said.

She stared determinedly at the Ishtar siblings trying very hard not to look at Kaiba.

Ishizu turned to Kaiba, "Miss Shizuka has agreed, what say you, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba gave one quick glance at everyone, he was certain that they all thought he would be too scared and back out of it, so he smirked, "Unlike the mutt here I am not afraid of any risks," he said.

"I get rid of this pest and come back," he said, "So…where do we start?" he said sarcastically.

LATERS…

"In these goblets are some water and with a hint of wolf's bane in it," Malik said as he handed both Shizuka and Kaiba the goblets.

"I must recommend that you both drink it at the same time, so that one won't wake up earlier than the other," he added.

Both Shizuka and Kaiba glanced down at the contents of the goblets, then Kaiba said to Shizuka and he smirked, "Ladies first,"

"But-but Mr. Kaiba…" Shizuka started but then she realized that Kaiba was ACTUALLY making a joke (haha! GET it? Does anyone get my lame joke?). She couldn't help but to smile. Could it be that Mr. Kaiba was actually nervous? Or he was actually trying to make her feel better?

Shizuka found herself smiling, but then she quickly looked away. There's NO WAY Kaiba could actually care about how she feels. He was egoistic and the only person he would actually give a rat's ass about is his brother Mokuba. Shizuka scowled mentally at herself for thinking those things.

"On three." Malik said, "One…two…Three…"

Both Shizuka and Kaiba drank their goblets, and immediately they both began to feel the effect of the poison.

Malik grabbed Kaiba and gently laid him on the bed while Ishizu lead Shizuka. They placed Kaiba and Shizuka side by side on the bed.

They immediately began to chant and ancient spell in Arabic.

MEANWHILES…

GETTING YOUR SOUL SUCKED INTO ANOTHER felt very painful for Kaiba.

It felt like he was being sucked into a straw, except the sucking force was very strong.

Kaiba found himself flying towards a blinding light. As he approached the light he noticed that the source of light was coming from a silhouette of a naked young woman timidly embracing herself.

Kaiba realized that the silhouette belonged to Shizuka, and as he got closer to her, she began to spread her arms, as if she were going to embrace him.

Kaiba suddenly felt himself screaming in pain, he felt like he was being torn into two.

The light got brighter and brighter and his pain got worse and worse and he approached closer and closer to the silhouette of Shizuka, her soul.

The blinding light faded away, and Kaiba found himself in the middle of a hallway. He cursed himself, not again, he thought, no more doors.

"I would not worry about the doors this time," Said a familiar voice next to Kaiba, who seemed to have read Kaiba's mind.

Kaiba turned and glared, "Oh," he said monotonously, "it's you,"

The man next to him glared at him back, "No," he corrected him, "It is _me_,"

"It is me, Pharaoh Seto, my past life" said Pharaoh Seto.

**OH MAH GLOB! 14 CHAPTERS! 14 Chapters ya'll! man, this says so much! because i'm really lazy and i hate writting. ANyways i hope u enjoyed this and as always please Read n' Review!**

* * *

**Wolf's bane: this plant was an actual plant that the ancient Egyptian used (mostly for poisoning). it is said that Cleopatra may have commented suicide by drinking that stuff in her drink. And that King Ramses II may have been poisoned by his own harem. But yes, it is true, while wolf's bane IS poisonous, however if taken by a small amount it CAN cause a person to enter into a coma. so i didn't make this stuff up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ELLO THERE! haha! long time and no see! Sorry i took so long updating! haha! i've been so busy! but i didn't forget you guys! don't think that! i hope u all had a very nice week. if ya didn't, i hope it get's better soon. ANyways, here is Chapter 15 of FATE! OMR! i just realized how close to the end we are! wow! thanks you guys for sticking with me! wow! We're so close! i think that maybe the next chapter will be the final chapter, who knows depending on how things go. ANyways, enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: GLAB DIN SLHFFIH TEHWI DADFRt Translation: i don't own Yu-gi-oh!**

"_In which the light hidden is_

_Yon Hell's brazen doors_

_Wrathfully it trieth to push._

_Then, lo! The Bleak Death!"_

Theatre of Tragedy, "On Whom the Moon Doth Shine"

SETO KAIBA COULDN'T DECIDE whether he should strangle the Pharaoh or kill him. He has been dead once, it wouldn't hurt to kill him again, right? He decided to do both, but he was interrupted by the sound of a female voice.

"M-Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka said timidly, or rather uncertainly, she seemed to be looking at Kaiba's unwanted twin then back to the Kaiba she was used to.

The pharaoh nodded and bowed to Shizuka, "Greetings fair child, I am grateful for your bravery in helping finding Kisara," he said.

Shizuka blushed, she was never thanked so formally before, she decided to bow too and said, "You are welcome, Pharaoh." She said.

Kaiba was annoyed, he felt that the THIS guy didn't need any kind of formal welcome. What he needed was getting his ass kicked for not letting Kaiba sleep, haunting him, and basically EXISTING!

The pharaoh suddenly looked ahead into the hallway, and he made an announcement, "We must hurry, I suspect that we do not have much time, correct?"

Shizuka nodded and said, "Of course, follow me,"

The two men followed Shizuka in the hallway, the passed many doors and Kaiba noticed that some were unlocked and some were closed.

In one of the doors he found unlocked, it was a room filled with many toys that may belong to an infant he noticed that some of the toys were slowly fading.

He looked into another room which had toys, books, and he could even swear he heard people laughing and talking.

He spotted several rooms open, they were all dark but he still heard people talking, whispering and he could hear someone, a female crying.

He was curious, what were those rooms?

"These doors are actually portals that belong to Shizuka's mind. What you have glanced at, were part of her memories," the pharaoh explained.

Kaiba glared at him, he had never asked for an explanation. But it made him slightly curious, slightly.

If those doors were portraying Shizuka's memories, how come some of the rooms were dark? Kaiba then vaguely recalled how Jonouchi said to his friends how he was planning to win the tournament to pay for his sister's operation.

Kaiba began to look closer at the doors and hallways they were passing. He noticed that all the doors looked the same and even the hallways.

"Do you even know where you are leading us?" he demanded.

Shizuka and the Pharaoh stopped.

Shizuka glanced at Kaiba and smiled, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba, I do." She said.

Kaiba glared at her, "How?" he demanded again.

Shizuka pointed to the ground, "Whenever we were heading to the right direction, Kisara's footsteps left a long, glowing, string on the ground," she explained. She looked up at the two men worriedly, "You-you don't see them?" she asked.

She pointed to the ground again, "Do you see the long string?" Neither men saw anything.

Pharaoh Seto smiled and placed his hand on Shizuka's shoulder, "I am afraid that we cannot. We are in unknown territory, only you know this place because it is your mind. That is why we must rely on you as our guide." He said gently.

Shizuka nodded, "Alright, follow me," she said and they continued their journey.

Shizuka noticed how very different how Kaiba and his past life is. _Maybe_…Shizuka thought, _maybe they aren't that different. Maybe Mr. Kaiba can be as kind as Pharaoh Seto. _

The she shook her head, no, they weren't the same. Shizuka had no idea how she could tell, she just knew. Anyways, she would prefer Kaiba than Pharaoh Seto; from the pharaoh she felt this fatherly affection from him. He seems to only see her as a child, or maybe he sees her as a daughter-like figure. Which was odd, since they only just met.

Kaiba was different; he had this pride, which Shizuka admires. Yes, he was coldhearted, egoistic, but Shizuka saw something that made her heart melt, and that was his kindness. She would never want Kaiba to change; she could never want him to be as the Pharaoh. She would want Kaiba just the way he is. (*)

As they were walking the pharaoh said, "I am amazed of how you are very much alike,"

Shizuka turned around, "Who?" she asked.

"You and Kisara," he explained, "You were both kind, brave, beautiful…and innocent,"

He looked distantly ahead as though he was recalling a memory, "Yes, despite what Kisara has been through in her past she was still innocent," he said, "I believe," he confessed, "It is one of the reasons I have fallen for her,"

He smiled at Shizuka, "I think I understand why the gods have chosen you for her vessel," he said.

Shizuka smiled back, she felt that fatherly affection again. She wondered if maybe the pharaoh was even thinking about ruffling her hair or pinching her cheeks. But the thought to her seemed so ridiculous she quiet that thought. She looked at the floor again, to concentrate on the string.

Shizuka glanced up when they reached a certain door, "This is it," she announced, she opened the door and lead them inside a huge dark room where at the very end of the room stood two large golden doors.

The pharaoh went to examine the golden doors, "These doors are sealed by powerful magic. So powerful, it seems as though it may have been cast by the gods themselves." He said.

"Can it be opened?" Shizuka asked.

MEANWHILES…

Jonouchi was pacing back and forth nervously. "What if they don' find her in time?" he asked, "What if Shizuka got hurt? I feel like a JERK for not going with her!"

"Jon, it's alright, Shizuka is going to be alright," Anzu said gently trying to comfort her friend

"Yeah, plus my brother is with her, if anything thing goes wrong, Seto would be able to fix it," Mokuba said.

Yugi nodded, "Of course, Kaiba's a tough guy. He has been in difficult situations before, if there's anyone who could protect your sister, it's Kaiba,"

Jonouchi paced back and forth more nervously than ever before, "Dat is what I was afraid of!" he said, "Kaiba HATES me, he hates me so much I think he's even sadistic enough to let ma sista die!"

They were all surrounding the bed into which Kaiba and Shizuka lay in a delicate state between life and death. While Ishizu and Malik stood about two feet away, their eyes closed, in deep concentration. Ever since Kaiba and Shizuka went into a temporaty coma Jonouchi had been pacing nervously nonstop.

Mokuba glared at him, "Hey! My brother's not THAT cruel!" he yelled,

Jonouchi pointed his finger dramatically at him, "So you admit your brotha IS CRUEL!" he said.

"What?!" said Mokuba incredulously, "I NEVER said my brother is cruel! I only said…"

"No! don' try to weasel in a lie der!" Jonouchi said.

"Jonouchi, will you be quiet?!" Anzu demanded, "I know you are worried about your sister, and so are we! Shizuka is very important to us! We care about her too!"

"Yeah, man, you know how much I care about Shizuka," said Honda.

"Uh…guys…" Yugi said, everyone turned toward Yugi.

"You better look at this…" he said.

Everyone turned their attention to Kaiba and Shizuka…their eyes widened in surprise…

**OH! CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! naughty me! hahaha! aw man, i think you guys are going to kill me. quick question though, is anyone unsatified withthe latest chapter so far? did i make it too obvious about the connection between Kaiba and SHizuka? i would like to hear ya'll thougts on that please. I'm really interested. Please read n' review! thankies! see ya'll later!**

* * *

*-** i found listen to this song a while back and i thought it was very cute. this song is called "Limon y Sal" or in english "Lemon and salt" by Juleita Venegas. as i was trying that particular part of the story the lyrics came into my head**

**"Yo te quiro con limon English "I like you like lemon with salt **

**y sal yo te quiero And i like you just the way you are**

**tal y como estas there is nothing for you to change"**

**no hace falta cambiate nada"**

**this song is basically about how this girl loves her lover despite the fact that he isn't romantic and is a very moody person,(that explains the metaphor of lemon and salt) but she loves him anyways. isn't that a cute song? i thought it was. Plus i also thought it suited the relationship between Kaiba and Shizuka perfectly. anyone agree? I should shut up now, bye!**


	16. Ch16

**AAAAAAHHH! THIS IS IT! the FINAL CHAPTER! thank you all so much for sticking with me and stufff and dealing with my crappy storytelling! Thank you! thank you so much! As promised! the FINAL chapter to FATE! hmmm, speaking of crappy writting...i apologize to everyone if this chapter doesn't satisfy anyone. I personly think i have done a rather hideous job on this...sorry about that. i don't like the way it came out. **

**DIZCLAIMER: haha! hahahahahaha! i'm too good of a mood to say what i don't own!**

****! #

PHAROH SETO GAVE BOTH KAIBA and Shizuka a smirk, "I was once the Pharaoh's High Priest, which means I was indeed one of the best,"

The pharaoh gave one last look at the golden door and immdiatly began to chant in ancient Egyptian.

The sound of his voice resonated around the room and then to both Kaiba and Shizuka's eyes widen in surprise, as a blinding light slipped between the spaces of the doors.

And then the doors crumpled into a million pieces.

Kaiba frowned, while Shizuka gasped.

Truly, this pharaoh was extremely powerful, it was no wonder he wanted to resurrect Kisara.

"Kisara!" the pharaoh suddenly cried.

Both Kaiba and Shizuka eyes went to the spot the Pharaoh was looking at.

Right at the place where the two golden doors were a huge sapphire crystal as huge as the doors and inside the crystal was none other than Kisara.

Her eyes were closed, her expression peaceful she looked as if she were asleep.

The Pharaoh ran towards the gemstone and ran his hand tenderly over it, whispering her name.

He turned then to Kaiba, "I believe this is when I will require your assistance," he said softly.

Kaiba glared at him, "What do you think I can do?" he sneered, "Sing, in a very high pitched voice and hope the crystal will shatter?" he added sarcastically.

The former high priest shook his head, "No, I require a roar…" and he smiled, "a dragon's roar."

Kaiba smirked, "Of course, my area of expertise," he said then he took out a card and cried, "I summon the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

The beautiful powerful dragon appeared in its immense glory, Kaiba smirked, "Blues eyes!" Kaiba commanded, "Attack!"

The dragon obeyed and as the blue light hit the crystal into a million pieces(heheh, BOOM!) and among those pieces landed the once-prisoned girl, who softly landed on the ground.

"Kisara!" Cried both Shizuka and the Pharaoh and they both ran towards Kisara.

Kaiba kept his distance.

"Kisara?" Pharaoh Seto said softly as he lifted Kisara's frail head, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Kisara?" Shizuka asked timidly.

The girl named Kisara slowly opened her eyes, and her gaze landed on the Pharaoh, who beamed at her.

"S-S-Seto?" the girl asked.

The pharaoh nodded, "Yes, it is I." he said.(SUPER*****)

But Kisara didn't seem to believe it, so she slowly raised her hand and caressed the Pharaoh on his cheek, her eyes widen in surprise, "It is!" she gasped happily, "You-you have no idea how long I have searched for you…" she whispered.

The pharaoh kissed the palm of her hand, "So have I…" then the pharaoh hesitated…he seemed to struggle with words…but then he said, "I never had the chance to show you…how much…you…you mean to me," he said.

Kisara smiled, "You were my world, Seto." She said, "And you still are," she added.(***)

Then Kisara's attention turned to Shizuka, who was shedding a tear, "Hello me," she said.

Shizuka smiled sadly, "Hello me, how are you today?" she asked.

Kisara couldn't help but shed a tear, "I-I am in bliss," she said, the Pharaoh lifted her up so that she can see Shizuka properly; "I believe I can now understand why you were my vessel. You and I are so much alike," she said.

Shizuka blinked, no…she thought sadly, there was NO WAY she was anything like Kisara, who was beautiful, smart, and brave.

"We are…" Kisara insisted, "I can read your mind, remember? I am you, and you are me," she said.

Kisara smiled, and then her eyes turned to the man standing a few feet behind Shizuka, "I see fate has planned things rather well," she said.

Shizuka knew what she was thinking and so did the Pharaoh it seems, "No," Shizuka laughed sadly, "I will NEVER happen."

Suddenly another blinding light appeared and Pharaoh said rather lightly, "It appears that it is time for us to move on."

Kaiba went towards them, as the Pharaoh helped Kisara up and held her into his arms, "It has been a long journey," Kisara began.

The two reunited lovers stood before the light.

Shizuka smiled tearfully and embraced Kisara, "Good…goodbye me…" she whispered.

Kisara smiled and said, "No, not goodbye…" she said, "See you later…me..." she said, "We shall see each other soon, remember?"

Shizuka smiled, "Yes, you're right…"

Pharaoh Seto turned to Kaiba, "Thank you, I know I have…been…rather a bother for you…but I must thank you,"

Kaiba glared at him, "Good riddance," he said.

The Pharaoh turned to Shizuka, "Thank you…you are indeed a brave, beautiful girl," he smiled and to Shizuka's surprise…he actually pinched her cheeks.

"Fate had brought us together," Pharaoh Seto said and he reached for Shizuka's hand while Kisara reached for Kaiba's.

"Perhaps it can do the same with you," Kisara said, and they placed Kaiba's hand on top of Shizuka.

Then they turned to the light, and before they went though, to and to Shizuka's surprise and to Kaiba's indifference, the Pharaoh gave Kisara a kiss upon her lips. And gradually the couple slowly faded into the light…

LATERS…

Kaiba and Shizuka woke up gasping for air.

"SETO!"

"SHIZUKA!" cried their loved ones at the same time.

"It has worked!" Ishizu gasped.

"Now the Pharaoh and Kisara are both in the afterlife…together as they should have," Malik said.

Shizuka couldn't help but to smile, although she will miss her friend…she was happy for her.

Kaiba couldn't be more relieved than ever…he suddenly wanted everyone to leave so that he could sleep. He was so exhausted; he didn't think he could move at all.

Just when Shizuka and Kaiba were about to get of the bed…they glanced down…and they both realized that they were still holding hands…

**DA END! FIN! FINISHED! APPLAUSE! YES! i am done! thank you once again for sticky by me...and dealing with me nonsense and stuff!**

**haha! ironically while typing this i was listening to Lindsey Stirling's "Phantom of the Opera" it's really cool ya'll should listen to it. **

* * *

**SUPPER ****- yea...i felt like that part was too cheesy for me. didn't anyone? yea...i get uncomfortable with dramatic scenes and stuff..don't listen to me...i'm weird.**

**thnks again to everyone! it's has been great getting to kno ya and stuff...if ya'll enjoyed this fic...maybe you will enjoy my other stories like ****BLESSED ****or my newest fic ****Hello Again. ****other than that! see ya! **


End file.
